


The Few, The Proud, The Lust

by spnsmile



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Action & Romance, Additional Warnings Apply, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst and Romance, BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), BAMF Dean Winchester, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Boys In Love, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Cheesy, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Flirting, Flirty Dean Winchester, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Graphic Description, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Marine Corps, Oral Sex, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Romance, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Dean Winchester, True Love, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 34,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22101544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnsmile/pseuds/spnsmile
Summary: “I’m going to make you want me.” Declares ex-marine officer, Dean Winchester clad in his decorated uniform while standing perfectly still in the middle of an airport full of staring people.Including those perplexing blue eyes.Dean is serious in making the officer fall in love with him this time, his previous attempts at the immaculate lieutenant hampered by the man’s evasion. He declares war to get that sweet affirmative on Thanksgiving just to win his most important battle.All is fair in love and war except the enemy is the equally staggering force:Castiel Novak.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 14
Kudos: 125
Collections: Destiel Harlequin Holiday Cheesefest Challenge 2019





	1. The Declaration

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Harlequin Smut-- I mean Cheesy Fest Challenge 2019!  
> From the Summary of Harlequin title: Let Me In
> 
> Rated all because it's smutfes-- I mean, Cheesy Fest xD

_13:30, CST - 23 rd, November _flashes on the screen.

“Welcome back, soldier.” comes the friendly voice of the female customs officer, checking his passport.

Castiel starts. He’s never heard people speak so merrily in the customs area. He pulls steely blue eyes in her direction and sees her flinch a little. He doesn’t take offence. People always say he can stare so intensely, civilians tend to get out of his way. He finds this intriguing. He doesn’t know how to look at people otherwise.

“Marine, actually.”

“Oh.” She begins typing on the keyboard, but he sees her looking down his uniform, finding that stenciled _tag_. Most civilians don’t spot the difference quickly. She nods. “ _The few, the proud…”_

“That’s us.” He marvels at her reaction with eyes squinting, which must have invited something for her to smile.

“Home for Thanksgiving? You must be looking forward to some home-cooked meal?”

“The food is not bad.”

“You’re from…” she turns to his passport again. “Kosovo? Must be freezing.”

“The coats are thick and secured.” He affirms quietly. She gives him an odd look, does some final typing before flipping the passport close. She hands it back to him graciously.

“Well, welcome back all the same. Thank you for serving our country. Happy Thanksgiving!” He accepts with a small _thank you._ He slips the passport inside his trench coat and swings his duffle bag to his right shoulder then walked through the glass doors to the waiting area. 

He finds a crowd of people in the waiting line. It’s a Saturday, but also the start of the week’s holiday. He observes as several other marines from different bases hurry pass to be welcomed by their anxious families with open arms. He sees faces of children light up as they meet their family, faces flushed and tear-damp, hearts on their sleeves.

All around him, people are hugging and crying, even laughing, putting off the distance they have battled on for years, months. Castiel smoothly weaves his way pass them, not wanting to interrupt.

He does not have anyone waiting for him of any kind.

Outside the garrison, he is alone with no one to return to, no home to call his own. It could change in the next few years with the recent death of a child’s mother. He does not know. He does not hold the future. What he holds in the past is his tendered retirement form. Soon even the comfort of his job will leave him in the open world of parenthood. Not yet, but soon.

Castiel lowers his eyes. He has a habit of seeing everything from all angle, something he picked up as a marine. He doesn’t find enemies with heavy arms or tanks this time. His eyes opened him to the reality of arms used for affection and comfort. It has been twenty-six years…

The garrison maybe tough and often full of rowdy men, but they have become his family. Right now, he felt exposed and if he is going to name the feeling, _alone._ Holidays always bring mountain of understanding for people like him. He wished he was an isolated case, but sadly, no.

As if on cue to prove him wrong, his mobile buzzed for attention, finally on range to receive messages. He startles a moment, hands quick on the gadget. It’s with some chagrin that he realized another habit of urgency has kicked in. Then again, promptness is still awarded even as a civilian. He takes his phone and recognized the sender.

_Head up, Cas. Brace yourself. Good luck._

Castiel stares at the cryptic message of Sam Winchester. His best friend.

So maybe he is not so alone after all. Castiel steps on the descending escalator on to the ground floor with free hand on the smooth rails, eyes focused on the message.

He has a brief flash back.

If he was on the field and in every position to do tactical, he would consider the message a threat. _A warning_. He would have pulled a few calls by now, set up defense, locate the terrorist, surround his person and tackled.

Except he is not. He is now a civilian wearing a commendable black suit, blue tie inside a comfortable old trench coat and sensible dark shoes. The message is not just from anyone but his high school best friend. There is no other breathing, living human being on earth who knows his contact details except Sam Winchester whom he has been corresponding with for the past years.

So why would Sam give him a warning now? What is going on?

Castiel proceeds mechanically to the exit while pondering the message. Likely Sam is telling him to look ahead. Is Sam in a position where he can do an aerial view of where Castiel is standing? What has Sam been doing? Castiel would understand if this is Sam’s brother, the ex-marine lieutenant with accolades even from the White House, but surely everything is in order? Are the Winchesters in trouble?

Castiel assesses his surroundings. He looks across all the heads, reminding himself the unavailability of his Glock in the compartment of his bag left behind the vault of the garrison as per ordered. He is here to relax and think of his decision, not training camp, is what his commander had said. Doesn’t mention hand-combat is forbidden.

Something finally catches Castiel’s attention. A moment in time where his eyes focused thoroughly on a familiar face. Someone that has his eyes growing wide, shell shock and disbelieving.

He will never _not_ see that _man_ even with eyes on blindfold.

Standing in the middle of the framed airport is none other than ex- Sgt. Major _Dean Winchester_. Not even a hailstorm or smoke bomb could have prevented Castiel from seeing him. His eyes have a knack of getting magnetized in Dean’s direction on their own.

Tall and proud, blaring an air of military confidence as he rocked in the uniform with self-confidence overflowing in everything he did, one of the best veteran marine hero of his time—Dean Winchester is still in his prime in his dark navy-blue service dress, white cap at hand in the middle of the airport.

Funny, that is how Castiel remembered him in his last dream and too good to be true. Castiel is almost tempted to salute and beg Dean to give him an order. Instead, he bites his bottom lip and continue forward with his best schooled expression.

Dean’s eyes find him. Castiel sees the ocean greens brighten up accompanied by a smile. Castiel wants to look behind him to check if there’s anyone else Dean is waiting for, but there isn’t. Dean is waiting for him.

_“Cas!”_

Heat runs up his cheek when Dean raises a hand and wave _at him_ in confirmation. Relief flooded the lieutenant. Castiel admits if Dean is here for anyone else, he will gather all his things, get ticket straight to Sudan and take enemy lines with his members as recompence for the heartbreak. But it does not seem to be the case and Dean’s finger remains untied.

Castile shakes his head at the suggestion his brain is collecting. He must’ve missed Dean a lot. Maybe because Dean is retired. It’s been a year since the accident.

Castiel makes his way to his best friend’s brother, slash ex-hot-marine with a small smile. Dean’s initiative is guiding him as he plants foot in front of the man. He looks around, expecting Sam to be around too but he isn’t. But then his smile falls short because he noticed the ex-marine holding a bouquet of flowers.

So, Dean is here for someone else after all.

He pacifies himself. Castiel is known for his notorious self-control only to end up counting those freckles. Ah. Yes. He missed that hobby. Dean Winchester is still one hell gorgeous guy. And he missed Dean’s lips.

Castiel pulls the breaks his brain is running like an old film in his head.

“Hello, Dean.” Warm and in kind. There, no tension at all.

“Hey, Cas. Welcome back.” Dean says, pulling Castiel in a one-arm hug. It catches the lieutenant off guard, but Dean’s pulling away before Castiel realized what happened. Dean’s eyes are back lasering him. “Lookin’ good, Cas. Thought you’d be keeping the peach-fuzz until you retire.”

“I see no reason to keep it out of the base. Shaving is the only exciting thing that happened to me in the past three months since being in command.” Dean looks at him proudly.

“So, Lt. Commander Castiel Novak now?”

“You act surprise.”

“No, not really. Pleased, maybe. But you were the best out there, Cas. Never doubted you for a second. Didn’t even feel worried when I left the building with you there.”

“You could have become one if you accepted the promotion and didn’t, in Sam’s own words, ‘bitched’ about it.” Dean laughs. It’s always an intriguing thing.

“Ah, because I don’t do high ranks. You know how them at the top always get the easy way out of—”

“— _battle looking over telescopes, and missing the fun_ , I know. I’ll try to raise the expectations.” Castiel replies smiling gummily. The sparkles in Dean’s green orbs are hard to recover, harder to meet, easy to get mesmerized. It’s the drill.

“I know you would. God, I missed you, Cas.”

Castiel looks down feeling a little shy. He forgot how much Dean can burn him with his boldness sometimes. Too bright and too sincere. He notices the flowers again and with envy to its recipient. He gives Dean an assessing look, careful not to linger too much on the man’s right leg where he remembers the injury well.

Castiel looks at Dean. Dean knows what he is doing. “How are you Dean? Why are you wearing your uniform?” Dean quirks his eyebrows.

“Cause I look damn good in it.”

Castiel sighs inwardly. He will be damned if that isn’t the truth. Dean Winchester in uniform can disarm him in many ways that scares even himself.

 _Not bad without it, either._ Castiel grits his teeth. He must have forgotten his on-point brain in the garrison with his gun. Mental fluctuation does occur a lot when Dean is around. Pulling himself together, he clears his throat.

“So, they just let you because _the former Sgt. Major. Dean Winchester_ wanted to impress someone?”

The sudden blush on Dean’s cheeks got Castiel staring again. This form of body language is easier read, often used as leverage to targets as their pressure point.

“Actually?” Dean glances down to the extends his hands, fully giving Cas the bouquet of flowers much to Castiel’s astonishment. But it’s the latter action that really got him feeling the floor just got snatched away from his feet.

Former Sgt. Major Dean Winchester lifts eyes forward, lips curling into commander mode that instantly has Castiel responding by straightening even more. He’s memorized Dean like a mirror of his own, always synchronizing when his friend is on battle mode or just simply _Dean,_ the man he has been swooning over in his dreams.

For a second, there’s only silence. Castiel feels the tingling sensation on his skin, the same thrill of waiting for a target with an M95 on his hands crawl up his arms, to his shoulder. Dean can always put him on his guard, can’t even make him relax a second they meet.

“Dean…?” He holds his breath.

“You remember I asked you out every other five years, Cas? You’ve always said no.” his voice is thick. Castiel reels as he nods. Dean is looking at him like he is the enemy.

Then it comes.

Dean pierces him with gaze so heavy Castiel forgets everything else. He’d never been on the other end of the ex- marine Sgt. Major’s wrath before. _Ever._ It’s ridiculous how the intent gaze of hazard is bringing Castiel an amount of excitement. Like in the battlefield.

 _“Well, this time is different. This time I’m going to make you want me.”_ Dean declares, head whipping straight, jaw lock as he stands in his perfect parade rest.

Castiel stares in to those green eyes, unblinking and breathless. It was just seconds ago when he had been daydreaming of Dean Winchester and now a proposition from the same sexy god straight out of his dreams. 

He wants to be thankful, really. Oh.

Happy Thanksgiving, indeed.

* * *

 _“Shut up, Sam!”_ Dean snaps, behind the wheels with Sam Winchester clutching his sides, corners of eyes crinkling and wet from laughter. “Geez, you don’t have to be a dick about it.” 

“B-but… but you should’ve seen Cas’ face…” the younger Winchester guffaws and doubles over on the passenger’s seat. “He looks like he’s just gotten and meet Santa Claus without a beard, and he looked so horrified, Dean! Imagine his face if I let you go down there and put up that banner you were painting on last night! Really, Cas! He has one!” and Sam Winchester lost himself in the fits of laughter.

They are inside the impala now, heading towards Sam’s house with Castiel’s duffle bag secured in the trunk. Dean has been gnashing his teeth at his brother’s teasing the moment they all slide in the car. Sam saw the entire scene at the airport. It was him who broke the intense eye-sex going on when he choked his laughter, enough to get Castiel’s brain restarting.

Dean was still staring at him intently when Sam walked over and embraced him tightly. Now Dean is still giving him the same look from the driver’s seat while he tried not to slam his feet on the break just to see if it would knock his brother’s head out. Dean loves his brother, but he’s not infallible to acting like a kid all medals and recognition aside.

“Don’t listen to him, Cas.” Dean mutters sheepishly, glancing at Castiel over the rearview mirror while Cas simply watched them. “He’s supposed to be smart and all that, but marriage has been making his brain at melting point.”

“Don’t let Jess hear you say that,” Sam chuckles good-naturedly, “Like springing up on Cas the way you did hasn’t make you all gooey brain? Dean Winchester, the hopeless romantic.” He adds with relish.

“Sock it!” Dean barks, then steals a glance on the rearview mirror again.

“It’s okay. I don’t believe in Santa Claus, Dean.” Cas says in bemusement that gets Sam chortling again and for Dean to give his brother a murderous glare.

It’s interesting how the tips of Dean’s ears are all red. Dean has always been a huge flirt, which makes taking him seriously not a problem at all. Encouraging him however is out of question. This isn’t the first time Dean Winchester surprised Castiel nor the first time he attempted to be romantically involved with Castiel. Castiel’s just glad Dean respected the distance.

Sam is laughing again at something Dean said.

There’s that familiar heat puddling at the pit of his stomach again. Has it something to do with finding the Winchesters waiting for him, or finding himself in the same space of the car he used to share with the brother or both? Or maybe Dean. A part of him is humming Dean’s name. The blush that crept on his skin in the airport is still a livewire thrumming underneath but Castiel decides to put on hold or he would combust in the car without honor or glory to keep for funeral’s sake.

But there’s no question the smile now plastered on his lips. It’s winter in here in Kansas with six inches of snow on Decembers, but Castiel can only feel warm and happy. 

It’s a nice feeling. Castiel looks at the window beside him with a press of lips. He takes in the sound of the Winchesters’ laughter when not long ago he was only surrounded by soldiers hollering or the sound of blaring horns warning an attack.

He liked the change.

“But really, Cas, it’s great to have you back.” Sam says through wet eyes, glancing over his shoulder, “I missed you a lot. Obviously, Dean did. Now he’s finally gonna have another person to talk to aside from the guy at the ranch he’s crushing on, so means I can see him a lot. You guys talk about rifles and snipers, I’ll listen.”

“Funny, last time I heard, you said you were proud of me, Sammy.”

“Dude, proud as hell, but talking about bootcamps and rifle accessories is not my thing. I don’t doubt how good you were, all those acclamations and people I met while you were sleeping your ass off in recovery? I was so proud, Dean.”

Dean rolls his eyes over Castiel. “Yet he has no patience to listen bout M9’s and Class B equipment.”

Sam groans. “Please take him off my hands, Cas. Duty bound and all, he recites your Rifle’s Creed every Friday.”

“I’d gladly help.” Castiel and Dean exchanges mutual glances from the mirror and it hit Castiel how easy it is to still communicate with Dean without needing any verbatims.

“You’re going to stay with us like planned, right?” Sam asks just to confirm.

“Actually, I wanted to check out an apartment—”

“Nope.” Dean says, glancing at him again from the rearview mirror and hold his gaze. “Not a chance, Cas. You’re staying over at Sam’s too.” His tone is clearly more of a command than an invitation. Castiel locks on his eyes, wonder if he should take on the challenge as he usually does, because right now Dean is demanding something of him. But instead of being thoroughly against the situation, Castiel finds himself only a little hesitant to decline.

“It’s okay. I don’t want to impose—” Castiel presses on the instinctive urge to bristle at their concern. Sam leans on his chair, unwilling to take any more arguments.

“You know you’re not. C’mon, Cas you’re like family. And it’s Thanksgiving in a week. I would rather you stay with us. Jess is already expecting you. Dean even prepared the second guest room for you. I actually thought he would ask you to stay over his house, but I guess someone really is serious.”

Dean throws a death glare to his brother’s direction. Sam just smirks. The Winchesters know Castiel’s whole family is not from Kansas at all. He was a transferee and met the brothers around senior high school. Afterwards he and Dean went to the Marine Academy and the rest for them is history.

Castiel contemplates the offer Sam had already mentioned in their long correspondence. Looking for a hotel a day before Thanksgiving seem pointless with the number of tourists and visitors that filled the airport that afternoon. He has been meaning to spend his holiday with the Winchesters anyway, though he did not foresee the extension of hospitability, he found no other excuse to decline.

And then there’s Dean.

Imagining Dean preparing the bed for him has his insides squirm, his neck to feel stuffed and his overall attire too hot. Maybe he needs to ditch the trench coat. He finds Dean staring at him again and decided it would not be wise. Dean may as well be picturing him naked the way he stares too much and too intent.

“Eyes front, Dean.” Castiel’s mouth twitches.

Dean Winchester snaps his attention back on the road, earning another chuckle from the passenger’s seat. Castiel drags his eyes back to the window side knowing with all his heart staying too close with Dean Winchester after the feat at the airport is putting himself on the fire directly before the pan.

One thing for sure, his absolute calm heart hasn’t stopped twanging since.


	2. Element of Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lieutenant Castiel gets cornered ^^,

Sam’s house is large, though the attribute may have been for the owner’s benefit. A combination of gray roof and blue wall with a large porch and backyard with low white-washed wooden fence surrounded by a garden. There’s enough space for two cars by the garage, but Dean parks the impala on the side of the road in front of the wooden blue gates like it’s his own personal side.

Castiel steps outside with eyes at Sam’s house in wonder. He sees a beautiful woman waving at them from the neat porch. Sam invites Cas to come in before sprinting up the steps to kiss her. The lieutenant’s heart swells. He watches at the couple with light smile. Sam always craved for his family’s affection as a youngster and now he’s here at this point of life. All the hardships aside, here come happiness at the end of the road when one braves life till the end. It wasn’t just a military rule. _Just keep fighting_.

Castiel startles when he hears the driver’s door close with a snap. It reminded him of that intense presence clawing for his attention back. Its pull on his guts is a little daunting. But who is Castiel kidding? The mountain looming over him is none other than the decorated Somalia hero of the Marine Corps Sgt. Major _Dean Winchester._

_He likes the way it rolls on his tongue._

Quietly, he turns to the trunk to get his luggage, watching Dean as he comes close. Dean’s limping a little, both a mark of honor and bravery. Castiel wished Dean didn’t have to be harmed to earn his glory. His expression must’ve showed because Dean is peering at him seconds later.

“You okay?”

Cas squints. He knows it’s not about the weather. He taps on his light brown trench coat fondly while Dean opens the trunk and drags Castiel’s bag out.

“I’m fine. This is not as cold in Kosovo and the trench coat is holding up its bargain.” 

“Wish I was a trench coat then.”

“You’d be very uncomfortable to wear. For one, you will be hot. Second you wouldn’t come cheap.”

“I’d give me for free.”

“I don’t wear expensive clothes.” Castiel looks up and down Dean’s uniform. His eyes fall automatically on the veteran’s blue service pants again. Castiel still remembers that fateful day when they received a report of the ambush on the naval fleet Dean’s in at the coast of Somalia. The longest hour of his life while they wait for updates then the cracking radio announcing—

_“Sgt. Major Winchester is down—”_

Castiel shivers at the memory so he assures himself on Dean’s eyes. “How are you, Dean?” Dean chuckles, slightly extending his right knee. Castiel watches his changing expression and found no pain whatsoever.

“Oh, you mean this? Aside from giving me special discount all over town and free pass on road tickets? I’m good. It’s hardly any trouble now unlike the first five months. I uh… the bullet’s still there.”

“So, I heard. Does it hurt?”

“During winter? You bet your ass, but that hardly matters. Don’t even notice it anymore.” He flexes his injured leg with ease with a frown. “Don’t notice it really when you don’t.”

“I’m glad.” Castiel says quietly. Dean motioned for him to move from the trunk. He pulls the lid shut. “I heard from Sam every month since you were discharge.”

“You did?” Dean raises his eyebrows up. “I’ve never heard of that.”

“He told me you were very eager to recover. I had faith you were gonna be fine.”

Dean flashes him a cheeky grin. “So, you were worried for me?”

“We are friends, Dean. It is only natural I get worried.”

“Right. Well, I can drive much faster now if that’s what you mean without complaining ‘bout the turtle cap. Can run too, and fast enough I can catch up to you.”

“There was never a competition to begin with. You know where I stand.”

“Still I’m running to you, right? I’m not gonna back down this time, Cas.” Dean begins to frown and lick his full lips the marine can’t help looking.

Castiel quietly offers his hand to the duffle bag Dean has slung on his shoulder. Dean hesitates. He doesn’t give it to Castiel, even raises his hand a little higher. Castiel closes his palms with a sigh and return his hand on his sides. Dean is apparently enjoying himself Is it the height difference? 

“Disabled and still taller, what you say, Cas?”

“Oh, I wouldn’t put the handicap pass you. I believe it only made you more lethal, Dean. But you’re not going to insist carrying stuff for me now, are you, Sgt. Major?” 

“That’s ex-Sgt. Major to you.”

“I insist. I like calling you sergeant. It has a certain taste about it.”

“You can taste me anytime.”

Castiel observes every lines and freckles that grew clear on that pink tinge playing across his cheeks. Dean is grinning boyishly it’s hard not to get carried away. He attempts to swat the bag, but Dean is still fast. Castiel scowls at him.

“I prefer deserts serve last.”

“What? I’m the full course meal, now?”

“You’re that serving I’m going to whip at if you don’t hand the bag now.”

“Why, what’s inside? Full loaded Glocks with splat bullets- high potential kill? Ah, of course. You and your military kink. You always have that going for you.”

“How do you know?” Castiel was unsuccessful in taking his bag but it was him who starts their way to the porch, so engrossed in their little world. Dean’s limp isn’t noticeable with his bowlegs already providing the illusion of hiding it well in his gait.

“I know things. I observed a tight ship.”

“I wouldn’t put it pass you. You were a consummate professional.” He punches Dean’s shoulder in annoyance. Dean cackles and they walk side to side.

“Marines pound things in you you’ll never forget. We’re different people now, Cas. But always the same in this, I was hoping your answer will be different this time.”

Castiel looks away. He wished Dean didn’t have to be so gorgeous in that uniform while declaring his pure intent of courtship. He didn’t think they’re still going to be doing this after three times of rejecting Dean. For personal reasons he’s not proud to share.

“C’mon, Cas, give me a hint at least. We’ve been running this gag show for twenty years.”

“I believe you once said the years I accumulate saying ‘no’ was part of my social training because I quote ‘ _You’re scaring even the second in command!’._ ”

“Yeah, well, he’s got his eyes on you, right?”

“I wasn’t interested.” _They were never as interesting as you._ Castiel wants to say but glad to know he is still in control of his motor skills. Instead, he looks at Dean squarely. “I got my eyes on the prize.” Which. He realized after saying it, is just as bad.

Dean’s eyes widen a little. They stop at the door just staring at each other.

“You think you’re so cheeky, don’t you?” Dean mutters, right hand palming his nape. A sign of embarrassment. Uncertainty. Castiel enjoys watching Dean’s little quirks.

“I think I need my bag, thank you, Dean.” Dean hands it to him.

“Listen, Cas—this isn’t like last time. I’m… I’m more me after one hell of a year. Made me realize priorities, and y’know what? You and Sam are always first in line—”

Castiel feels gutted. He lowers his eyes.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you, Dean. I wanted to visit you a lot—” he didn’t. So much for calling himself a _best friend._ Sam told him Dean didn’t even ask for him.

“I know things were bad between us then—”

“That’s not true. I cared for you, Dean. A lot—”

“Then stop pushing me away.” Dean insists, stepping close and grasping Castiel’s wrist.

“Hey,” Sam’s head pokes out of the door all of a sudden. He completely ignores the two almost nose to nose with tight hold on arms and wrists of each other.

“You two planning to stand out here in this weather? I got heater and the fireside, but I will have no heated love making on the couch.” The smirk when he left confirms Sam’s delight at always interrupting them. Dean groans and knocks his head so the door closes while Castiel startles and pulls him away from doing it again.

“Dean.” He grimaces.

“I have an idiot brother.” Dean turns to Castiel with a pout, before he presses his lips and looks down his feet. He jams his hand at the back of his pocket. Castiel is mesmerized in every way. Then a thought occurred to him.

“You’re staying in Sam’s place, but you have your own house?” Dean blinks, distractedly.

“Yeah, I got up a nice little hill by myself over there.” He points southwards where Castiel can see the canyons. “Remember old Mac’s farm? Told you I’d buy it. I call it ‘Blitzkrieg Hill’ now.”

Castiel is impressed. “That’s great, Dean. You always liked Mac’s farm and the rodeo and stuff.” He blinks and peers at Dean suspiciously. “You didn’t by any chance buy yourself your own pub house like you said you would, right? All those pension…”

Dean smiles. “Nah. Ellen and Bobby would’ve killed me if I tried to take the business. Remember how Ellen was tryin’ to marry me off Jo with if I wanted the bar so bad?”

“Yes. How’s Jo?”

“Got the better trade, married a decent guy, physician actually. I call him Doctor Sexy.” Dean grins and there’s no trace of regret in his eyes. Castiel shakes his head with a small smile on his lips.

“I think marine sergeant are sexier.” Castiel stares at him hard enough to make Dean swallow. He dares another step forward with a hand catching Castiel’s chin. His heart pounds hard on his chest. Dean’s eyes are starlight.

“You’re flirting.”

“I state facts, Dean.” Castiel holds on to Dean’s arm, swallowing.

“You mind if I tell you I wanna kiss you right now?”

Castiel licks his lips and doesn’t fall for it. Nod or shake would mean the same thing. And he does miss Dean’s lips against his. All those years ago, their first kiss still left a dent on his soul. He doesn’t think of complicated things. He also wants to kiss Dean and yet—

“We can’t, Dean…”

“Not taking a no for an answer, I just got you back, Cas.” He leans in—

“Seriously, guys!?” Sam calls loudly from the house it got the two startling the again. _“There’s no world war out there, and it’s cold for your old man’s knee, Dean! Get your asses here!”_

“Let me murder him.” Dean exhales, ending with his temple against the lieutenant. Castiel only tiptoes and kisses his temple affectionately. He then steps back politely. He can see Dean relenting for _now._

“We need him to be the voice of reason.”

Both Castiel and Dean smile because it’s all the way back to Sam in high school who would always yell at them at the top of his voice to get their asses working. Sergeant or Lieutenant, Sam will always be the mother hen of the team.

Castiel meets Jess, a lovely wife Sam has met during his University. She’s very light to talk to and messes with Sam’s red buttons when they tease each other. Castiel had no problem watching them flirt. He had no problem because he could pretend trying to be distracted by them instead of looking at Dean.

Dean who spent their entire dinner watching him like a hawk on a rabbit wanting nothing but to drag him to some love-nest and eat him alive. Castiel wishes he survive till Thanksgiving with his whole body intact.

* * *

“Cas, wait.”

Castiel steps outside his room just as he is to close it. He sees Dean walk up the stairs towards him. Castiel has just finished his bath and has just thanked Sam and Jess in the study room for accommodating him when Dean comes up behind him already in his casual clothes of flannel and jacket fresh from his own shower. Castiel has to tell himself primly to stop fantasizing about the man.

“Yes, Dean?”

Dean looks fresh and still not freckled-free, his intoxicating shampoo too inviting.

“I uh… just wanted to bid you goodnight before I go.”

“You’re going out? I thought you’re sleeping over?” Castiel battles over disappointment and privacy. Dean is his own man now. If Dean wants to meet anyone outside that shouldn’t be his concern. Or maybe Dean’s just going home, he hopes. Dean smiles as he reads the expression and steps closer.

“I would if you invite me over your room now, lieutenant?” he whispers that sent a rush of wind out of Castiel’s lungs. He clears his head with difficulty because Dean’s scent is affecting him. He takes a gracious step back and gives Dean a tight smile.

“Rejected.”

“Aw, thought it’s finally my lucky day.”

“You can try another day.”

Dean laughs.

“What can I help you with, Dean? Except entering my room where you definitely want to jump up down my bed because you feel like it.”

“Oh, I’ll rock it one of these days, alright. But uh, yeah, listen, Cas… there’s uh… there’s on Monday, would you like to come with me in the Veteran’s Home? I mean I know we celebrated Veteran’s Day two weeks ago, but there’s another thing there. It’s where I volunteer a lot. But on Monday they’re gonna hold out another short celebration for the homeless unable to attend last time and we need volunteers again. Would you like to uh… join me?”

“Of course, Dean.” Castiel says aptly, not because he’s distracted by Dean being too close in his space, but he does indeed enjoy the company of veterans. Then again, Dean _is a veteran._ Castiel can enjoy it more.

“That’s great. Uh… I have to go back up my place. Haven’t really locked up everything ‘cause Sam wants me to stay the whole week. I can’t do that, things gotta get handled.”

“You won’t visit tomorrow?” Castiel squints. Dean seems to have his arms full despite the holidays. He again wonders what Dean has been doing ever since retiring. The concerned question earned him a winning smile.

“Well, if you miss me you can always invite me over any time of the day. You know. _In your room.”_ Dean, who was never good for Castiel’s accelerating heart, places both hands on either side of the lieutenant’s head against the door with a very enticing expression on his handsome face. He hovers the words right on Castiel’s ears who resisted the temptation to reach for Dean’s jacket and just kiss him.

“Stop being obsessed with my room.” Castiel whispers, cheeks flushing with eyes watching Dean’s lips, “That’s breaking and entering.”

“Not your room, Cas. Just you.”

Dean leans in and finally succeeded in giving him a quick peck on the lips before disappearing like the wind. Castiel blinks at the space he left, mentally trying to think of what just occurred. Oh, kissed. Quietly, he rumples his already unkempt hair, enters the room and carefully shut the door and locked it from the inside.

He realizes later that he just kissed Dean and agreed to go on a date with him.

So far, he is really crossing everything on his not to do list, but his dreams of Dean imagined otherwise. There’s also the sound of a crying infant and Castiel wakes up in the middle of the night, breathing hard.

_Fuck._


	3. Dirty Warfare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's BAMF!

Castiel comes down the kitchen early Monday morning after checking his phone for updates. Finding none, he goes down wearing his navy-blue shirt a top a white sleeves, brown pants and disheveled dark hair he’s given up taming. A final acknowledgement that he is officially off-duty. It took him a few minutes to remember where he was and when it did click, it’s today’s schedule he remembers with Dean.

It’s Monday. Sunday passed him fairly quickly with Sam touring him around town and Jess keeping him interested with her gardening because her porch and backyard looks lovely. Castiel has been to battles and seen catastrophes. He is mostly just finding beauty among the littlest things.

Now Tuesday, Dean never appeared yesterday but his messaging skills have improved. Whereas there would only be brief exchanges between them on emails while Castiel was on-duty, there was not a time of the day yesterday where he didn’t ask how Castiel’s day was going. Pleased and a little touched, Castiel replied in earnest telling him how Sam helped him discover the new library, the ATM machines nearby, convenient stores, supermarket, parks and coffee shops.

Dean promised to bring him along those places which made Castiel smile. That was all yesterday. Now he was actually looking forward to see Dean.

“I can’t believe my brother’s taking you on your first date at a Veteran’s Home.” Sam says when Castiel thanks him for the coffee. “I mean, I know you guys are on the same line, and Dean’s practically the face of the marine’s magazine for over twenty years, he’s always dreamt of being in the marine. But I guess that’s it. You guys are military jocks.”

“It’s not a date. It’s a volunteer.” Castiel says. He sips quietly while Sam gives him his own judging look and smirks.

“What next? You guys going to bees land to volunteer?”

“I believe there exists such an opportunity. Beekeeping and breeding are extremely important job.” 

“Call it what you want, Novak, and I don’t wanna jinx it. You know how much I love to have you and Dean finally tying that knot. But if you ask me Dean knows what he’s doing. Flowers and dates, Cas? All those eyes during dinner?”

Castiel quietly put the cup down and has to take Sam for his word.

“I know.” He grumbles. “He’s been pushing me to the edges, I never expected him to be this dominating. Your brother can be extremely charming when he wants to.”

“But you didn’t let him continue courtship during duties?”

“No.” Castiel looks down his hands. “Getting attached to each other could have jeopardized our judgement during any situation. We couldn’t risk that kind of relationship when we have the country on our shoulders. It’s too much.”

He doesn’t think how he nearly disobeyed an order to not jump on one of the rescue ship and head towards Dean’s vessel. Thinking about it, he’s more disappointed he didn’t. Emotion is a tricky thing. He can feel Sam watching him thoughtfully.

“I didn’t think that mattered to Dean though. He just… saves everybody and still manage to hold on his priorities. Ergo.” Sam falls silent and both mutually knows what it entailed. Dean’s injury that caused him his position and nearly his life.

“He’s Dean.” Castiel meets Sam’s eyes heavily. It’s enough explanation. Sam nods.

“Yeah, well, after all the crap my brother went through? I just want him happy, y’know? No pressure on my part, Cas, you do your thing. But Dean’s a nice guy. Give him a chance? I know my brother can be a jerk sometimes, but he’s hell better than any guys we know our lives. Issues with dad, yeah. Blames himself on bad days, he has those… he’s not really infallible, but he’s always been one of the good guys.”

“I know.” If that is not the darndest, truest thing in the world. Sam smiles at Castiel’s expression.

“I don’t think Dean needs my backup though.”

Castiel eyes him shrewdly and resumes sipping his coffee. That’s when the blaring horns that could wake up the dead has him half spilling the coffee on the table. Sam chuckles as he leans on the screened window. Castiel coming to his side, eyes wide.

“I think your carriage is here, Cas.”

Castiel sprints out the front porch, catching a glimpse of the ex-marine inside a moving truck with large biceps hanging off the driver’s window, obviously wearing white tank tops with a towel on his shoulder. Dean on marine uniform is delightful. Dean on top tanks is a _god._

“Dean?”

Dean waves at him before clambering out. He runs on the other side of the truck and opened the side of the door for Castiel with a grin.

“Get in, Cas!”

Castiel stares thunderstruck, then a hand landed on his shoulder.

“Goodluck, Cas.” Sam whispers beside him, staring at his brother with a fond smile while Dean winks at them both.

“What is this?” Castiel asks the moment he finds himself buckled up on the only passenger’s seat beside Dean. Dean honks to bid Sam goodbye then he’s turning the wheels, folding his already sweaty muscles into aching shape of globes.

“It’s a Penske. Told you we’re goin to the Veteran’s Home, right? Missouri Moseley’s the coordinator, she asked me to deliver the goods for the party since I got most of the muscles. Borrowed the truck from my pal Benny who owns the best auto shop in town. I loaded around fourteen boxes from Garth’s groceries and ten cases from Bobby’s pub. But don’t worry they’re just root beers, nothing to send our favorite armies to early peace.”

“You loaded a whole truck by yourself?” Cas asks in disbelief. He notes Dean’s face red and shiny on closer inspection. His hair is damp, his tank drenched in sweat. It’s like bootcamp all over again.

“Nah, Garth helped and Bobby’s got Ash helping too. Don’t worry, huggy bear, you can help out in unloading later. Knew you’d be tired anyway, didn’t wanna risk waking up the low-blooded overlord. But don’t worry, you’re all set up for your next assignment.”

“I do?” Castiel sits straight. Dean is on marine-business tone.

“Yeah. On schedule I’d be manning the tents and floor planning, you’re in charge in the kitchen. We’ve done this on evacs before.” Dean hands him a brochure from the dashboard.

“Sure.”

“And no flirting.”

* * *

They arrive after an hour to the veteran’s home already with banners and balloons and flag raised. The location is strategically far from urbanization, trees swallowing the entire environment by the time Castiel sees the buildings. Dean has to maneuver the truck far away from the entrance on to the back of a building. The buildings are all similar in height with flat surface roofs it almost looked like a detainment facility.

Castiel steps out of the truck in time to see Dean shake hands with two men and two teenagers hanging at the back, possibly in their senior. There’s also a short redhaired lady who gives him a huge smile. They give him curious glances bordering to checking out. He maintains a casual nod before Dean is doing the short introduction.

“This is my buddy, Cas, he’s with me— Cas this is Alfie and Jack also in kitchen duties. That’s Adam, Brady and Charlie—”

“I heard about you from Sam. Hiya.” Charlie says, and Castiel is sure he did not exude any invitation, but she is on his space and hugging him. “You look so much better in the photos. Dean didn’t tell me you were coming! You’re also in the marines, right?”

“Still is.” Dean chuckles. Alfie and Jack’s mouth hang open.

“I um…” Castiel stands rooted on the spot when she lets go. Then Jack is also stepping in for an awkward hug, like it’s a pattern, when Dean’s hand stops him with a grimace.

“Alright, kid, he is not Santa. Stop smothering the guy.”

“And you stop keeping him to yourself, Dean.” Charlie gives him a knowing smirk which Castiel chose to ignore. “So that’s why you abandoned The Blitz for Sam’s house. You said Sam’s house make you feel like Alice in Wonderland.”

“Jokes on you, it’s Jack and the Beanstalk—”

“I haven’t been in your brother’s house, but that’s a nice thought. Are you inviting us after this, Dean?” Jack asks, eyes oddly fixing on Castiel again who warms up at the boy’s innocence.

“I was thinking of pizza, but yeah if you want Sam’s special garden deluxe—”

There was a unison of groan and excitement interrupted by another voice joining the fray. Castiel watches a level-headed old woman with sharp eyes, curly dark locks, large in bearing and very sprightly come out main building. She gives all of them a stern look before her eyes fall on Dean, eyebrows quirking. Castiel could not mistake how Dean tenses a little, like facing a superior general, but he figured out why.

“Dean Winchester breezing in that damn behind on the compound again wearing tanks? You’re gonna make my locals die an early heart attack. And who is this handsome man? A stamp on death certificates?” she nods at Castiel.

Castiel can’t stand any straighter, can he? At least better than Dean’s. Dean, hollowed cheeks, smiles before gesturing his head in Castiel’s direction.

“My friend.”

“You could’ve fooled me.” She chuckles after a scrutinizing look over Castiel but he found it not offensive. She draws a large breath and waves her hand on the truck.

“Well, we don’t have all day to make the two of you convince us, you shy people, so chop-chop and get the stuff. The nurses are also here and the corridors are packed. Oh, my word, Dean, I gotta ask if Ketch has called you? Because if not, bless my hands, I’m gonna whoop his ass and send him back to the queen and country.”

Dean shakes his head, green eyes attentive.

“Ketch? No, he didn’t. Why?”

“The truck for the stage and audio services the charity organization rented for Veteran’s day arrived this morning. Except Ketch and them people he volunteered to handle construction aren’t around yet.”

“What?” there’s urgency in Dean’s voice, “That stage took five hours in construction!”

“I know, hun, but the big man’s not answering his phone and we got three hours before the families are around.” Dean crosses his arms, an atmosphere of alarm falling on the group. Charlie bites her lips.

“Oh. That’s why I couldn’t find where the stage. I checked the garden and there’s nothing there. I’m supposed to DJ, and y’know, handle the audio equipment setup and stuff.” She taps her headphone.

“Ketch brought seven John Cenas last time, didn’t he?” Adam looks at everyone, “It took them less than five hours to set the stage that big. Do we wait?”

“Can’t afford to take chances anyway.” Dean crosses his thick arms, looking over the walls as if expecting this Ketch to just pop up. “Ketch is a piece of ass, but he is always prompt. Something British in his blue bones, maybe. If he doesn’t show up, something happened.” He and Castiel exchange silent looks.

“That’s impossible to build now.” Adam crosses his arms skeptically too.

“What if Ketch’s fallen sick?” Jack comments calmly. “He is a heavy sleeper. I saw him sleeping on the couch of the office once on Veteran’s Day, snoring loud.”

“He’s the kind of guy people would get the wrong idea, I give you that.” Brady points out, “Oh shit, what if—”

“Ohhhh, don’t say that—” Charlie shakes her head, shuddering.

“Hey, none of that.” Dean barks, getting attention immediately and in command, “Here’s what we’re gonna do, we’re gonna take all the boxes from the truck in the building first then those who can finish their duties before lunch go at the back, get at least a hundred chairs, set it up. I’ll do something about the stage, capisce? Moseley, try to get in touch with Ketch again. If he doesn’t show up, in the next 12 hours I’m gonna bust his house, see if that daredevil’s really done.” At Charlie’s gasps, Dean shakes his head. “Which I doubt given he hasn’t been a dick to anyone, but wrong impressions last, so.”

“Are we seriously going to build a fucking stage?” Brady chokes when Dean nods firmly.

“You bet your fucking ass, kid.” The rest are left with their mouths hanging open. Castiel looks at his wrist watch. He can hear the same tone of military when officers recite over mini microphones— _Bilateral angle 3.5, run mode 4—_ in his head. Suddenly, it’s all battle again, only— assuming no casualty will be counted except this Ketch.

Dean claps his hand. “Now let’s move it, go.”

Castiel turns to Moseley while the others follow Dean open the latch of the truck.

“Could I see where the stage’s platform and blueprint are, please?”

Moseley stares at him, then smiles.

Castiel exchanges a silent look over Dean who nods at him. Moseley leads him outside pass the garden to the bright morning sky. A huge rectangular space in the middle of neatly trimmed bushes. She points at the frames and equipment piled on the left. Castiel starts with the table holding the instruction manual and tubes and screws. In exchange of guns, he now has a pipe.

Ten minutes later, Dean joins him. Castiel has studied the blue print and spreads it in front of his friend. He begins pointing at the parts, eyes fixated on the draft.

“It’s impossible to build this without at least seven more manpower, Dean.” He says quietly once Dean is leaning on his shoulder. “The girder beams are heavy for a start but manageable with the truss scaffolding and can be done by six people. The steel layer stage for the platforms are lightweight, but the supports are heavy so the platform don’t collapse. It’s the same with the backdrop and tarpaulin, but we have to setup the Truss structure if we want to get the lightings and cables prop up. Workable by six again. The guardrails and stairs a person can do. Then there’s the ground wirings, cables and the beam stage light.” He points at the upright lightings by the corner. Dean nods. Castiel glances at him.

“Do we need the banner scaffold?”

“Can it be adjusted to the backdrop? Lesser time.”

“It’s gonna be alright, I think. We still need manpower.”

“Well manage with five. I already phoned a friend. He’s agreed to send three of his workers for half the day. As volunteers.” He wriggles his eyebrows proud.

“Your friend is either a Mafia boss or he’s an angel.” Castiel says, impressed, while rolling the blue print on his hands. Dean chuckles, squinting at the empty space and the unconstructed pieces of the stage.

“He’s a bit of both. Anyway, we can both do a pushup on the platforms first.”

Castiel nods. He sets aside the draft and is just about to follow Dean when the man spins to him in wonder.

“You gonna workout wearing _that_?”

Castiel looks down his blue shirt, gives a short nod of understanding and pulls up the wool shirt in one sweep. He’s wearing a comfortable worn-down white shirt underneath so he’s fine. He puts it carefully on the table. Dean looks like he’s struck by lightning. But it’s not the pure hunger there that gets Castiel stopping.

“Are you gonna be alright moving around with your leg?”

Dean looks down his knee and kicks the ground. “It’s alright. And you seriously wanna put me on the sideline lieutenant?”

“I don’t think it’s possible without you.” Castiel admits with a sigh.

“Damn, we’re like Louis and Clark.” Dean grins.

“Let’s go, Dean.”

The moment the two starts the momentum, it’s hard to stop them. Putting their backs into it, they haul the metal truss base piece by piece, assistance given with one exchange and mutual nods. It took about thirty minutes to set the base completely. Dean throws all the rubber mat sheeting on the stage while Castiel arrange them next. Movement fluid, Castiel guiding and Dean running up, exhaling when Brady and Adam came around to help with the scaffolding.

Perspiring under the sun because they cannot setup the roof and beams on their own, they busied themselves with the minor details of the stage. Dean takes the clutch and hands one to Castiel so supports could be added on the 4x12 frames and rubber sheeting. Castiel is very thorough with the sturdiness on his side. He’s sure Dean is checking the same. He looks up once to check his friend and sees Dean jamming his good leg on one of the supports to see that it wouldn’t move. Castile watches him walk away after, just to see that he’s limping did not worsen. He notices the slight unbalanced gait but he restrains himself from telling Dean to rest.

On the fifth wire he is setting around the stage, he finds Dean suddenly behind him.

“Stop looking over at me, makes me think you want me.” Dean whispers on his ear. Castiel shudders at the slight brush on his ears, then scowls when Dean walks away humming while carrying a piece of the backdrop, the contours of his back all angled and latching heavily on his wet top tanks.

Blushing, Castiel finishes until the tenth setup of wiring in a matter of twenty minutes. It’s quite hard to get rid of Dean behind him after that. Either Dean is giving him sensuous looks over the stage or giving him a passing pat on the hips, shoulders, or anywhere he can touch, Castiel finds himself inexplicably fixated on Dean’s presence.

It’s only when there is commotion by the garden that Dean is finally distracted in flirting with him on the job. The two are busy securing the stairs when Castiel notices them. Dean was kneeling on bottom of the stairs with a screw driver between his teeth.

“Dean.” Castiel calls.

Dean looks up questioningly, follows Castiel’s line of vision and grins wide.

“Lee!” Dean scrambles up and meets the guy halfway. Dean hugs the guy tight, “Didn’t think Benny would send you. Aren’t you needed in the shop?”

“What d’you think? But nah, Benny said you got trouble and trouble is what you do when I’m with you. Gordon has to be skeeved in the ass before jumping on the car—” he points at one of the two men walking towards them.

“Hey, I didn’t hear it was Dean, alright? Thought you we’re dragging me again in one of your shady bars, I lost money on that hooker.”

“She wasn’t satisfied.” Answers the third guy, smirking. He’s smaller than the other two but the twist on his mouth is bigger than the rest.

“Cole will give you advise later, Gordon.” Lee turns back to Dean businesslike. “So, where’s the catastrophe? What happened?”

Dean starts explaining and pointing. All of them are pretty muscular and capable. Castiel stays where he is until Dean is pointing in his direction and the stage.

“This is Cas, my buddy from the marines,” Dean says shortly. All eyes fall on the lieutenant who squints back the same interest. These are Dean’s friends who are here to support him. He decides at once that he likes them.

“Hello.” It earned him the same friendly gesture, Dean arching an eyebrow over him accusingly but Cas is using his earned ‘social skills’. “My name’s Castiel.”

“Oh, no need to mention the icing marine, I’m all in for the pretty face. Hi, I’m Lee.”

“Gordon.” Prompts the other.

“You know me, why do you always keep the nice guys to yourself, Dean?” Cole exclaims.

“Shut up.” Dean rolls his eyes. “Focus, you. And hands off, he’s mine.”

There’s a whoosh of airs and whistles from the guys, even grins and thumping of fists and comments like, _‘knew there was something’,_ ‘ _better back off’, ‘Dean’s territory’, ‘whipped, Winchester’s blushing!’._

Dean is back to authority mode in seconds, pointing at the blue print again and giving directions. Castiel aptly listens to Dean’s other instruction even though he knows most it already. That and the way Dean just looks nice, sweaty and smart. Once he’s given the task, he rounds on Castiel with a quick peck on his cheeks.

“C’mon, Cas, stop seducing me.”

“I’m not seducing you.” Castiel clears his throat but doesn’t step away from Dean’s space. “You’re actually the one quite displaying yourself… I hope you know how those jeans look good on you.”

“I know how to carry my junk.”

“What do you mean I’m yours?”

Dean beams and steps closer but Castiel puts a hand pressing on his chest when it the meaning dawned on him. It sends spikes on his body and he is retreating.

“Stop it, Dean. That’s not part of the plan today.”

“Oh, it’s so part of the plan.” Dean moves with all intent but Castiel has found his ground.

“Dean. We have to finish this task. We don’t have time to play around.”

“We finish this, you and I go talk serious?” Dean’s eyes are all hopeful, but Castiel did remember those eyes in his dreams together with the dreaded cry of a child. It gets him tight lipped and he shakes his head.

“It won’t change anything. My mind is made up.” Hurt reflects on the green eyes. Castiel steadies them both. His heart is very calm, he wants to know how when his soul wants to burst in flames.

“I’m sorry, Dean.”

Dean hesitates a little, then moves away to the other direction. Castiel doesn’t watch him go. He goes on the other side of the components to attach the wires of the gigantic speakers. He and Dean moved about like nothing happened, passing on needed equipment and Castiel realized how the marines have steeled their ethics to the point of strangers.

Dean won’t look at him. It’s okay. Dean didn’t have to carry the same burden.

It took them another two hours before the roofing is fixed. The men exchanged claps and pats on their wet backs under the sweltering afternoon sun with Dean’s freckles burning so easily under it.

Brady and Jack come out around eleven carrying piles of chairs. They set it up on twenties by line while Charlie gets a table from the storage area and busied herself with the components. Moseley appears twice, on the second she came out with other volunteers on the kitchen carrying beverages and snacks. Gordon whistles but with a petrifying glare from Moseley, he shuts up. By 12 noon they are already pulling the cables around the lighting on the stage. Castiel is handling the spotlights while Dean checks the metal beams and guardrails.

“You think we’re gonna make it?” Lee asks Dean as they stand side by side, watching Gordon hook one cable to another. Cole has gone over Charlie to check the speakers and is now leaning down her laptop on the corner.

“Thirty minutes and the tarpaulin still not hanged? I’d say we’re doing fine job all things considered. If anything goes wrong later, I’ll just fix it. Sorry for keeping you, man. I know I told Benny it’s only till noon.”

“S’no problem. But you owe Gordon for that.” They both exchange smirks as they look up at Gordon winding a cable wire up the scaffoldings of the roof.

“Dean.” Dean looks around and finds Castiel by his shoulder.

“Yeah, Cas?”

“I’ve finished double checking the spotlights, they should work fine.”

“Yeah, good. Thank you.” Dean looks away. Lee has disappeared beside him.

“I don’t think it’s necessary to put up the second lighting since it’s only an afternoon event.”

“Duly noted.” Castiel looks around while Dean shifts his feet.

“Is your leg okay?”

“You think I can’t take care of my own stupid leg for over four hours?” Dean finally glares and it’s what, Castiel think, he is after. Dean looking at him.

“I just don’t want you straining it when there’s not much work to do.”

“I’ll tell you where’s work— go inside the kitchen see if you can do any better since you can only do is distract me.” Dean pales the moment the words are out.

“Of course.” Castiel nods in acquiesce, chest tight. “I’ll do that.”

“Cas—” Dean’s voice breaks a little but Castiel is already heading straight for the building. There’s nothing else to do then, except murder the stews over the kitchen fold and kill someone with his eyes.

“Hey, s’that Ketch?” Gordon’s voice from above.

Castiel turns enough to sees another man wearing a complete tux atop white collared shirt wearing black shoes, walk toward them looking disheveled.

“Son of a bitch.” Dean breathes.

Castiel looks to where the ex-marine is looking to see a broad-shouldered tall man with short black hair sprinting towards them. He seems unfocused and… drunk? Castiel narrows his eyes, Dean putting hands on his hips as he walks to meet the guy.

“Hey, Ketch— _oh shit!_ ”

Ketch’s incoordinate legs accidentally knocks the unused metal scaffolding leaning by the wall unsupported. The domino effect as it nudged the metal scaffolding standing beside it with pangs of metal collapsing and crashing on the new comer’s form on the ground with earsplitting shatter.


	4. Pick Your Battles and Spoons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel and Dean's quarrel will end with...?

It happened slowly in Castiel’s eyes.

The extra metal scaffolding that had been left by the sidewall collapsed when Ketch accidentally tripped over one and before Castiel knows it, he’s rushing forward too. It’s out of instinct. Dean was walking towards Ketch to meet him when the scaffolding fell.

Dean was the first one clear on what to do when it did.

When the metals hit the ground in a crash-landing that shook the ground, Charlie’s scream on the headphone is heard across the compound.

Castiel finds himself kneeling behind Dean. Dean who also kneels in front of Ketch, clutching the guy by the collar. The three of them are a foot away from the heavy beams that still clatters their eardrums. Dean is shaking Ketch with firm hands.

“Hey, you okay?”

“F-fine, oh jesus…” Ketch breathes hard. He is sitting with ass on the ground looking a little shaken but aside from the rumples on his once neat coat, he looks unharmed. “I’ve had it! Literal worst day of my life!”

He drops his head behind him cursing, so Dean lets go of his collar in disgust.

“Dramatic bastard.”

“Dean.”

Dean snaps his head behind him like he just realized. 

“Cas? What—?”

Castiel stands up and pulls Dean with him, his blue eyes raking over the man’s body up and down. He doesn’t see any blood. That’s good. There is dirt all over Dean’s jeans but overall, he seemed fine. He still asks anyway.

“Are you okay?”

“Castiel, did you just—?”

“HEY!” Lee comes running around looking alarmed. The world suddenly stops being about them as peoplevs voices slowly make themselves heard. Lee stops dead on his tracks when he sees Ketch’s body. “Dean! You guys alright?!”

“Oh, shit he’s dead!” Brady shouts over the heads. Castiel sees him come from the other direction with Moseley right behind him and a crowd of people behind.

“Ketch, you’re getting people worried over your big ass.” Dean says loud. Ketch raises his right hand with a thumbs up and a groan. A sigh of relief escapes the lips of the people surrounding them. Charlie who’s been on the microphone drops her equipment and let out a tiny sob. Adam is beside her, rubbing her shoulders soothingly.

“What happened?” Gordon appears behind Lee, they’re all looking from Dean and Castiel to Ketch whose eyes are open in the sky, chest heaving. They all gather around him, Gordon kneeling besides Ketch shaking his head. Ketch mutters something to him while Moseley is beside herself looking stricken.

“Oh, my lord…”

“He’s fine, I think. We need to call a medic.” Castiel says quietly.

“I need water.” Ketch groans, sighing

“Ketch? Oh, you’re alive. Thank heavens! What’s going on?” Moseley holds her heart, “Are you boys okay?”

“It happened fast, it’s crazy.” Cole is looking at Ketch with hands on his hips. “Ketch tripped on the metal beams I set on the corner. Thought he’d be crushed to death. Dean was there so fast and Ketch— I tell you I’ve never seen anyone move fast in that slowmo, my brain must’ve burnt wires. Don’t even know where Castiel came from, but he’s there on Dean lile lightning, covering his back. Man, that was wild. They saved your life, Ketch, so you better live.”

Ketch squints at the light and grunts. 

“He’s not dying on me. Not until I got his ears.” Moseley turns behind her and sees other people sprinting towards them. “Good, Jack’s got a wheel chair, sensible child. I’ve got to make an announcement inside. Charlie’s scream on the speaker must’ve woken up some adrenaline on the veterans. Good lord, there’s Tom in his walk stick, always the leader. Ketch, honey, can you sit up? The nurses will be with you.”

Ketch groans again, but he’s up and about with Gordon clasping his shoulder. Moseley is next onto Dean and Castiel.

“You okay, hun? The leg bad?”

“I’m good. Jack’s comin. Who can carry Ketch’s ass on the wheel?”

“Here.” Brady and someone tall and muscular appeared beside Jack.

“Thanks Gadreel.” The boy said, stepping out of the wheelchair. They had Ketch there and is out of the scene next thing. Lee and Cole carried the metals beams out of anyone’s reach. The group dispersed after. Charlie is talking to Moseley now while Dean dusts his elbow.

“Just the lights and we’re good.”

“Dean, come on. I’m sure they have a clinic.” Castile stirs Dean by the shoulder. He hasn’t let go of Dean since.

“I’m fine, Cas.” Dean looks at him, sincere. “And thanks for the push. You’re a real guardian angel, y’know that?”

“It’s what we do.” Castiel frowns, stepping in front of his friend, “I have to admit, you’re still on top form. But that was still very reckless, Dean.”

“Pot and kettle?” Dean’s lips quirk, eyes meaningful. “Guess the bootcamps got us good. We okay again?”

Castiel stares at him, hard. “I need to know if your body’s really okay.”

“Well, I don’t really mind a complete body check just you and me.”

“Dean.” Castiel says with gritted teeth, only to get a smile in turn.

“Wow, Cas. You’re beginning to sound like Sam. I’m fine, alright? And uh… sorry for being a dick this morning… it must be the pressure…”

“Never mind. Let’s go to the clinic.” He tugs on Dean’s arm.

“I don’t need to, alright, geez. You see the leg decapitated?”

“You think I’d wait for that?” Castiel challenges, stepping closer to Dean, eyes fierce. “You nearly got hurt, Dean, shut up and come with me. To the clinic.” he adds with a growl when he sees Dean smiling at him for some reason.

“You know this is the real reason I can’t stop flirting with you, Cas. You’re too easy to read.”

“I don’t care what you read, you’re going to the clinic.”

“Nah, I want you looking scandalized like this. For rejecting me.” Dean say but he is smiling wide this time. Castiel stares wordlessly at him.

“Dean—!”

“Hey, guys. Moseley said she’ll postpone the program for half an hour!” Gordon is shouting over them, “and our lunch is ready!”

“Now that’s the remedy I need. Let’s go.” Dean nods at Cas who finally let his hand slip on Dean’s shoulder. He stays a little behind, watching Dean walk ahead. His blue eyes narrow and he sighs, following his friend.

* * *

Castiel is still dissatisfied with his argument with Dean when the program kicked off, the garden was packed. With Dean supervising the program, Castiel has taken his role as part of the kitchen staff, serving meals beside Jack to the late comers of the event.

Ketch is still in the clinic while Gordon’s army has left the building. It’s back to the volunteers that afternoon rush with Castiel grumbling about overzealous ex-marines and being prone to hazards.

He spots Dean and scowls more. The man comes in and out of the main door, still busy outside. It makes Castiel wonder if Dean would mind getting tied up. Dean has that tiger look in his eyes he only uses when things don’t go as planned. Castiel doesn’t mind keeping a tiger, but this one is just too out of leash. At least Dean is already wearing his red flannel over his top tank.

The number of visitors doesn’t stop. Castiel and his team get by with a lot of help for the kitchen crew. But when he has time, he looks over at Dean.

At first Castiel watches Dean intently to see how he’s doing with the leg. The limp is hardly discernable. Dean’s bowlegs really do the cover up really good. Or probably because Dean’s attractive face. Dean is very handsome. Castiel’s never seen anyone make people turn to follow him with their eyes when he walks by. Even in the army, Dean has always been such a looker. And very brave.

And a stubborn assbutt.

“Chef Gadreel’s on the roll!” Alfie is saying, replacing the empty casserole and shouldering pass Jack who’s singsongingly marveling the task in the middle of the heated lunch hour. The area is packed. Dining hall much packer and outside it’s just a rally of people. He and Jack clicked in instant. Castiel doesn’t think he’s met a more interesting lad.

“Castiel, you can rest up. You already did a heavy job this morning.” Jack says, not looking at him. Castiel passes a plate to waiting hands and shakes his head.

“I’m not tired and I can’t leave you here on your own.”

“You are very nice, but you know even army people have to take a rest sometimes. I often tell Dean that. He works very hard. I don’t think Dean gets tired at all, he’s like the Terminator. Except he aims his hands on all the hard labor. It makes me think sometimes that maybe it’s him missing all the action in the navy field.”

Castiel glances at Jack, his hands working automatic on its job, multitasking. As a marine, adaptation is a key in survival. “Dean’s very good in adapting.”

“Oh, he is. Dean’s very popular in town because he helps people a lot in whatever way. He’s like a town treasure. Except he’s not gold. But I think his soul glitters like one.”

“He’ll be happy to hear that, Jack.” he says with gritted teeth.

Jack suddenly stops to ogle at Castiel. “I feel you’re angry about something.”

Castiel sighs and topples gravy gently on the next plate. “It’s not you.”

“Ah, Dean?” Jack beams when Castiel bristles. Thoughtlessly and seemingly too comfortable beside the kid, he tells Jack the case. Jack nods in understanding.

“I think Dean is a very nice person. He can be intimidating, but in a good way, I think. Caring for others is his second nature. You and him are the same. He looks after my father too, see? I think heroism is natural to people, just untapped sometimes. You and Dean’s are in full cycles. Hard to miss the chemistry. You’re both the same.”

Castiel shoots the tall boy, almost his height, a surprised look. Jack is smiling, his hand also working on the utensils. The sincerity in his eyes couldn’t be mistaken for anything but just.

“No, I think Dean is better in many ways—”

“You’re here, Cas. And you are Dean’s friends. I think that’s very nice working with your kindred spirit. Dean likes you very much, I can tell. Sure, maybe it’s because you’re both marines. My dad is not a marine, but he and Dean get a long a lot too. I think you’re all kindred spirits. My dad sacrificed a lot for me, see. Dean gives it in a beat. You are doing the same for Dean too. Do they teach you self-sacrifice in the army, Cas?”

Castiel pauses. Jack is really an interesting boy. He wonders if he could meet this father of his. He seems like a very good person. But his mind catches the question and he shook his head.

“I’m not sure I can give you a definitive answer, Jack, but I know it’s something soldiers understand even before entering the army. In my experience, to understand you’re no longer working for yourself, but on something bigger is the first thing you have to acknowledged. Humility first. Obedience. Then training that will exhaust you away from your self-thinking, self-satisfying and self-willed ways. Until you get clear enough on the purpose and make right decisions.”

“Do you suppose Dean did a good decision with clear head? Not going to the clinic?”

Castiel wants to tell him Dean is only being an asshole. But then, of course Dean is always more than that.

“He is a determined man. If there is anyone washed out of self-concern, that’s Dean. But I don’t believe he is someone who takes injuries light out of spite or unconcern. Limitation is part of training. Our self-preservation is absolute in times of crisis, for then we won’t be able to do our jobs if we are careless. Dean has given a sound respond base on his judgment. He is unharmed.”

_So why were you worried?_

“I think you wouldn’t be letting him off the hook if he is danger, either. So, see? You just have to trust your instinct more, Cas. And believe Dean.”

“I do believe Dean.” Castiel blinks at Jack.

“Then… I think you care deeply about him. Enough to overlook the marine rules, Cas.” Jack says it so casually but it hits Castiel in the gut. Of course, he cares about Dean. He cares about him a lot. And its one of his grounds for refusing Dean before. That the way they care may be hold against them. But that can change now. He’s retired.

“Dean doesn’t care about rules.” Castiel says after a moment.

“That we can agree on.” Jack beams like the sun parting the gray clouds. Castiel takes a moment before looking back at his companion with a grateful look.

“Thank you, Jack. You are a very insightful person.”

“Thank you.” Jack smiles wide, eyes crinkling at the corners. “Does that mean I can be in the army too? Dean says I’m built for it, but my body is weak. Dad says I can be who I wanna be, which is a little confusing at first, but I get the ropes, that’s how you get life. Mistakes are okay. You’re learning.”

“But you believe Dean, right?”

“Yes. Dean is my hero.”

“Then you have no reason to doubt yourself if you have a former Sgt. Major believing you. Then again, Jack. Believing in yourself first. That’s very important.”

Jack suddenly turns to him all happy.

“I told you, you and Dean are soulmates! You even say the exact same thing!”

The lunch hall doesn’t get empty until 3 pm. By the time they are on the last five people, the o’clock hits the mark. Castiel lets the only-too-eager Jack serve the remaining visitors before washing his hands and removing his cap. Someone called Inias and five more volunteers are on the dishwashing job who all told Castiel they can manage when he offered help. Castiel nods and goes to the bathroom to wash his face.

Fifteen minutes later, he comes out of the counter, rubbing his face with a towel, then hangs it on his shoulders. Once clean, he scans the room for Dean. There are still plenty of people what with the ongoing program by the garden. He can hear Missouri’s voice on the microphone. He sees Dean hauling a long extension wire outside followed by Charlie on his top tank again, the flannel nowhere to be seen.

“Anyone told you the laser blue eyes can assassinate?”

Castiel looks around and found himself face to face with a dark-haired lady whose tag name says ‘Meg’. Another volunteer. She is leaning on the wall with a smug expression on her pretty face. He remembers her distinctly from the line of volunteers inside the recreational area that morning.

“You’re a nurse.” He says drily.

“I know I am. You? _Cas_? Good, Castiel was a mouthful.” She quirks her eyebrows at the name she scans on his tag. “Tell me, Cas, you look like one of those nerds who read history books with name shot out of a bible. You a teacher or an angel?”

“My reading selection should be none of your concern.”

“True, except I heard you’re in the marines.” She winks, eyes sparkling. “ _Boggling_. Nurse and Marine go together, I call a champagne.” She advances towards him. Castiel holds her gaze, then sees Dean from the corner of his eyes carrying two heavy cases of apples. He starts then frowns. Where do Dean get those?

He finds Meg standing beside him now, dark eyes also on Dean, her arms crossed.

“You also got eyes for Mr. Supernice guy? You gotta fall in the queue.”

“I don’t need to.”

“Confident, me like.” She dips eyelashes, all gears on. “Line on him is long.”

“Are you in the line?” He eyes her warily.

“I don’t do bandwagon, Clarence, I hit jackpot on the sideline that’s starting to get attention. Dean’s already popular when I came around. Perfect guy with movie star looks and cute ass like that go places, I don’t wanna left behind. Plus, the gooey-sunny-smile makes me wanna throw myself down the veranda. I’d rather be on the loner’s list.”

“You seem to know a lot about Dean or someone who dislike him.”

“I don’t dislike him. He’s just not my type.”

“He likes dark hair, that’s for sure.”

He can feel the pressure of her eyes on him, even sensed her smirk. Castiel didn’t return the look, seeing Dean walking back to wherever storage he’s getting all his loads. He’s much distracted when Meg leans on his ear, ghosting lips upon his skin.

“Is that confidence or the marine inside you? You got weapon you can show for it?”

Castiel reclines. He takes off the apron carefully and set it up the counter. Jack nods at him, the line now empty. Turning to see Meg still smiling at him knowingly, Castiel shakes his head.

“We are not allowed to bring weapons in public. Now, excuse me.”

He walks out of the building hunting Dean. The stage ahead surprised him. He doesn’t remember it being there when they came in the morning. Turning to his left where he saw Dean disappear, Castiel hurries when he finds his friend sitting on a bench under a tree with both hands on his knees.

“Are you okay, Dean?”

“Cas, hey.” Dean sweating and beaming, “Sure, just resting. You good? I kinda feel awful dragging you, but I’m glad you’re here, buddy.”

“I’m fine, don’t worry about it. How’s your leg?”

Dean waves away his concern with a huff. “S’nothing, just a little throbbing. Must be all the extra running. Didn’t know there were supposed to be judges involved with tables and that, y’know.”

Castiel bites his lips and puts one knee on the ground. “You shouldn’t move anymore, don’t carry any heavy stuff. I told you we should have had someone look into it.”

“You’re someone.” Dean looks so smug Castiel can only sigh.

“I can massage it, if you like.” Comes a female voice. Dean and Castiel both look up at Meg, smiling coyly down at Castiel as she steps near, arms on her chest.

“Eat me.” Dean replies rigidly.

“Might, Dean, if you don’t zip up the hot lips. Hey, Clarence.” She gives him a sly smile, “You left me back there just when I thought we were getting friendly-slash-flirty. Then I find you on other man’s arms kinda break my heart a little. Scoot over, angel.”

Meg kneels on Dean’s side while Castiel stands in the background, eyeing Meg with a frown. Dean is giving Meg a quizzical look before looking up at Castiel, then to Meg again who quirks eyebrows at him.

“Hello, to you too, hot stuff. Finally got the breaks on the autopilot body? Told you, you’re gonna wreck that titanium bones soon.”

“I’m fine—” Dean wriggles his right leg away but Meg’s already holding it still with eyebrows up.

“You gonna fight me on this, superman? Sit properly on your ass and straighten the leg.”

Grimacing, he follows through anyway. Castiel walks around the bench on Dean’s other side and helps him with a firm hold on his shoulder. Meg gives them an amused look before she’s feeling her fingers on the meat of Dean’s thighs.

Dean exhales. Meg applies pressure

“Man up. You’re very stiff already.”

“Shut up.”

Meg smirks, then runs both her hand to his ankle first. Spreading her gentle hands and applying light pressure, she moves with precision up to his kneecap, then thigh. Dean is breathing hard at the relieving sensation. She alternates from light to heavy pressure when she returns down his knee, then work her way around the entire leg.

“Dammit, you’re good.” Dean heaves a sigh. Meg smiles vainly.

“Our first time and you’re already full of praises, kinda admit I didn’t think I can work you out hard, Dean. We stay like this, maybe you and me can be friends.” She winks at him playfully.

“Shut up, Meg, be professional.”

“I’m trying to relax you.”

“Then watch the crotch.”

“Well, can you tell your partner to stop staring at me like he’s gonna chop my hands? I don’t mind the hot and blue, but this is the first time you’re actually looking at me, Clarence. Did I step on your favorite fish?”

Castiel smooths his face blank. He didn’t realize he was glaring so hard until Dean is looking his way inquiringly. Castiel shakes his head, before quietly putting his hand on top of Dean’s, his fingers curling on his palm.

“Squeeze my hand if it helps.”

Dean looks down their hands, intertwines it with Castiel and smiles, eyes twinkling. He never understands how Dean can do that. Look at Castiel like how he would the maker of the stars and everything magnificent in the sky. It’s not doing good for his heart again.

“Thanks, Cas.”

Meg gawks between them then rolls her eyes. “Ugh. Should have a checkup for diabetes later.” But Dean just beams at Castiel for some reason.

Castiel ducks his head, focusing on Dean’s calloused hands and pressing hard when Dean did. He doesn’t understand what provoked him to do it, but holding Dean eases the tension in his own shoulder. He supposes in the eye of an outsider, this seem very sweet, but he and Dean are closer than anyone could even fathom, even Sam. Their time in the bootcamp, standing side by side during combats, protecting each other. Until that one time he couldn’t. Castiel realizes how much he wants to be with Dean.

It’s not like him to initiate an intimate contact like this, but the gesture suffices his longing. Dean is okay. Dean’s injured, but he’s okay. He squeezes Dean’s hand. It’s about a lifetime of misery if doesn’t admit his attraction to his friend.

Meg’s massage finishes with light rubbing on Dean’s pressured knee. Dean exhales, face buried on Castiel’s shoulder then—

“Fred’s gone.” Meg says very quietly.

Dean squeezes Castiel’s hand very hard. Castiel feels Dean’s shoulder stiffen. Meg continued her ministration, not talking anymore. A passing silence.

Castiel quietly reads the situation as he searches Dean’s green eyes and sees that familiar sorrow in any marine’s face whenever their commander would announce a team member of them has gone away on solo patrol. It only meant one thing.

“When?” Dean asks gravely.

“Yesterday morning. Just told Moseley last night.”

“Did he have any visitors from his family at all?” Dean asks, his jaw working forcefully, eyes determinedly averted on his knees.

“No.”

It got the two silent again. Castiel accepts the pressure and squeezes Dean’s hand back, determined to give support. After another minute, Meg stands up while Castiel helps Dean by standing on his side, chest pressed on his friend’s shoulder, Dean letting a little of his weight on him. Meg eyes them with interest, before addressing Dean again.

“You shouldn’t put too much pressure on the leg. Limp if you have to, your pretty face can still do the work for your ass, Dean. Get your knee in bad shape again, I can promise you, kneeling will be out of your options on the sack, see who’s not gonna be happy with that?” She looks Castiel straight in the eyes.

“Beat it, Meg.” Dean rolls his eyes, but his ears have gone the shade of red. Meg knows it and she snicker before bidding the two of them a nasty goodbye.

“See you later, Clarence.”

“You and Meg got a complicated flirty thing?” Dean asks, turning to Castiel beside him.

“No. She’s very interesting, I give you that. What about you? She is pretty and dark haired too, you know.” Castiel stares hard at Meg’s retreating form. He doesn’t dare look Dean in the eyes. This is another first time he is acknowledging they’ve been putting off for a day now. His heart thuds because the pressure of Dean’s eyes on him is making him self-conscious.

“You’re prettier.” Dean whispers on his ears and Castiel nearly jumps at the breezing sensation, except Dean’s wrapping his right arm around Castiel’s shoulder, pulling him closer. “You gonna piggy ride me back home, or what?”

“I can carry you and you know that.” Castiel raises an eyebrow. Dean laughs and just stands up. Castiel nods quietly, securing Dean’s wrist on his left.

“Don’t put pressure on it.” He warns. Dean smiles at the concern but dare not say a word. Castiel knows exactly what it was he did not say and was glad to deflect. Dean pulls on him closer, each step becoming tighter with their heads rolling together. The sun is almost down, the sound of people around them disappearing. They are in their tiny world, heads huddled together.

“You could’ve done that for me. You know how, we’re certified.” Dean mumbles on Castiel’s ears. Dean’s head is too close.

“I didn’t want to offend a nurse giving a helping hand.” Castiel replies quietly.

“Yeah, but I would’ve enjoyed your hand more working me _on_.”

Castiel chooses to ignore that, but he clears his throat to avoid swallowing hard.

“You and Meg seem very close over a short time.” Dean says, not looking at him.

“Are we now? It must be my social skills.” Castiel says with conviction. Dean chuckles. Then Dean brushes his lips on Castiel’s cheek, mumbling something that sounded like his thanks.

Castiel looks ahead, breath catching on his throat, unable to respond. The trace of Dean’s lip on his skin still tingling even on the ride home.


	5. Dominate while seeming to Submit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smutfes- I mean, Cheesy fest begins! xD  
> Warning tags apply!

Due to his leg, Dean was only able to promise Jack and the rest pizza next Sunday after Moseley thanks the volunteers profusely and with scrumptious meal at dinner time. Castiel takes the wheels of the truck and brings the vehicle to the road around seven in the evening, the two talking about how today is similar to one bootcamps and eventually returned to Ketch’s inopportune hook up the night before.

“He’s staying back at the home. Moseley isn’t letting him off the hook anytime.” Dean is saying as Castiel helps him down the truck, both hands on Dean’s hips to make the landing less pressuring on his injured leg. He catches Dean, the ex-marine grinning.

“Should I get used to this?” he asks when Castiel walks around the passenger’s door to shut and lock it. “You chaperoning me around for a month while you stay?”

“You mean me driving you around? Sure. I can’t wait for you to let me drive your impala.”

That wiped the smug look on Dean’s face.

“Cas, you sound like Moseley already, the way you know how to handle my ropes is just…” he swallows.

“Moseley is scary.” Castiel says with a light smile, taking Dean’s side as they make their way to the patio of Sam’s house. “I wouldn’t have crossed her even if she tells me to do it purposely.”

“She’s the lady every idiot needs to nut up. She’s a mind reader. Damn good psychiatrist too. She sorted us out the moment she saw us, remember what she said, Cas?”

Castiel only smiles, drawing Dean close when they begin on the porch’s steps. They stop at the platform. The light from inside the house blinking from the window, shedding light to the flower pots and green colored floor. The white porch’s swings’ shadow looming on their left.

“Who’s gonna take the truck?”

“Benny will send someone. I sent him a message and told him the leg’s busted.”

“Will I meet this Benny soon?”

“Yeah, why not, his land is like my Blitz’s neighbor. Fence difference. He owns a ranch, owns the best horses and shooting range too so I didn’t have to build my own. He also owns the mechanic shop across Bobby’s. Dude’s after my heart.” He chuckles serenely.

“Oh.” Castiel is suddenly very interested to know more about this rodeo. Hearing Dean praise someone else in such a manner is setting his jaw on edge. He is saved a reply when the front door opens. Sam ogles at them wearing a white shirt and jogging pants.

“You guys alright? You still got the truck, what happened?” he looks over at Dean’s arm around Castiel’s shoulder. His eyes widen. “Dean—?”

“S’nothing serious, dude.” Dean removes his hand from Cas after giving him a fond look. They move inside the house, Castiel watching Dean’s limp and assessing the damage while Sam looks uncertainly from his brother to their best friend. Dean rants on, then stopping at the foot of the stairs. Castiel stands next to him quietly. “Excitement over the Veteran’s Home, uh—you can ask Charlie if you want, I’m beat. Moseley probably served us Thanksgiving turkey! Uh, yeah, thanks, Cas.”

“What happened?” Sam insists.

“Full battle rattle on a garden, Sammy. I haven’t felt like this in a while, I thought was gonna have to give those CUNTS some COCK, except they’re not really under training.”

Sam wordlessly stares at the two who exchange silent looks with smiles on their faces.

“Alright, keep the jokes between the two of you.” Sam says with a frown, still watching the two climb the stairs. He hesitated when they turn on the next staircase, but when Castiel and Dean finally reach the second floor, they heard him shout—

_“No making out in the house, alright!?”_

“Bitch. Don’t listen to him, Cas.” Dean mutters, whole face flush red.

Castiel smiles privately as he helps Dean to in front of the guest room. It’s across the hall from his own with the third door being the toiler and bathroom. Sam and Jess’ s room is on the left wing of the house.

Dean pulls his arm when they reach the door and faces Castiel with a grin.

“Thanks for everything, Cas.”

“You’ll be alright?” Cas peers on the flush green eyes. Somehow in five years, he’s never understood how Dean can make them brighten up.

“Yeah, it’s cool. But if you really can’t help yourself, you’re welcome to enter my room, help me on my bath, even my pajamas.” He beams sneakily and points at the door behind him. Castiel keeps his face blank.

“I’d rather keep my toe in line where I can keep my head clear.” He finds himself saying, which is the truth. Beyond Dean’s door is like a giant pandora’s box he’s afraid to take on. Not after reconnecting the way they did in a day.

Dean stares, then chews his lips, cheeks reddening. “You can stay—”

“Rejected.” Castiel says coolly. At Dean’s wince, the lieutenant adds, “Meg did say you cannot kneel.”

The color on Dean’s face drains. Castiel says the words without thinking it through because Dean looks so dejected, the words are out of his mouth before he could stop them. Now that he’s said it, Castiel pulls himself together because Dean looks like he’s about to collapse. Heart thudding, he licks his lips before explaining.

“I assure you, Dean, if I hear any alarming sound from your room or any sign that you need medical assistance, I will be the first one to kick your door open. For now, I think the two of us can do some rest. _Privately.”_

Dean bites his lips and runs a distracted hand at the back of his head.

“Yeah, yeah, private,” he swallows, stepping forward. “Cas… did I really get you angry this morning?” those greens flashed looking solemn. Castiel decides he should be honest too. Or Jack would be ashamed of him. Even the infant he is looking for.

“Yes, Dean. I was mad. I thought you were playing around with me.”

“What—? I never—!”

“I know, Dean.” Castiel raises a finger to Dean’s lips to stop his rambles, their eyes wouldn’t break even if the earth shatters. “You’re just… sometimes I feel like I’m riding on a comet not knowing when to crash land when I’m with you. You make me feel like the worlds made of clouds, I can’t find balance. This morning is a proof of how you affect me.”

“Does it scare you?”

“A lot, Dean and the two of us—all with ranks—”

“Got nothing or no hold with what he feels.” Dean says, firmly. Castiel believes him.

“I was worried for you this afternoon. Not that I didn’t trust you, but my emotions are clouding my judgment. It’s always been like that when I’m with you. Because I care a lot about you.”

Dean exhales, pulling Castiel closer, eyes bright. “Cas… you… have feelings for me?”

“Of course, Dean.” Castiel confirms, “And it’s the more reason why I should stay out here. I don’t want to cause you any more strain.”

“You’re doing many things to me just standing there.” Dean brushes his palms on his face in embarrassment. Castiel avoids his eyes too. When silence fell between them, he hears Dean open the lock of his room and shifting feet.

“You gonna be okay with the leg, Dean?”

“Wished you’re the one who massaged me, really.”

“She’s good, right?”

“G’night, Cas.”

“Good night, Dean.”

Castiel watches Dean limp to his room with sudden ache in his chest.

He wants to help Dean again, but knows there are boundaries since he rejected the offer. Somehow, it’s difficult to part from Dean. He waits when the door closes, then quietly walks to his room and enter, his brain playing the scene of Dean jumping over Ketch’s body with the beams falling above them.

He shudders at the memory.

* * *

It took him over an hour to take a bath and half an hour talking on his mobile phone with only a towel around his shoulder before finally hanging up. He silently walks to his bed with a heavy sigh escaping his lips.

So far, no word from his brother. He stays in the same position, before pulling on his jogging pants and his zip up jacket. He feels like jogging tomorrow morning, then sighs when he remembers Dean with his limp. It can still turn into a stroll in the park or something.

There’s a soft knock on his door just as Castiel is drying his hair. He stands up from the edge of his bed to answer. He blinks in surprised to find Dean standing there only in his jeans, towel around his broad naked shoulder and the rest are for his eyes to see.

Castiel tries not to gulp and not let his eyes wander too much below.

Castiel’s overall assessment?

Dean Winchester looks really damn good topless and standing outside his room’s door frame with a suggestive smile on his face. Castiel has a brief flash back of following Dean with his eyes in the garrison wearing nothing but his camouflage BDU. Always been the fit man despite all his intake of greasy fast food meals. The again, he knows Dean can burn anything he directs his attention to be it friend, fat or foe. 

Right now, Dean is burning Castiel’s grip on sanity.

“D-Dean?”

“Hey,” Dean says softly. Castiel numbs at his voice.

“W-what is it, Dean?”

“Figured I’d offer again when I no longer look like a cornflake on mud.” The coy smile on his lips gets Castiel nervously staring back.

“You’re not—”

“If you can’t go in my room, wanna invite me in yours?” he asks voice deep, all trace of the wavering ex-marine who retreated in his room rejected gone. Castiel holds his breath.

The person he finds standing in front of him now is none other than the former marine who took on three pirate ships on Somalia and got shot in the process. The brave hero of the southern waters— _Sgt. Major Dean Winchester._

Dean takes a step forward, Castiel steps back.

“Dean— w-what?” he doesn’t recognize the rattle in his voice.

“I figured I gotta have the guts if I want you to really take me seriously. You’re my Castiel and sometimes I forget you’re also my marine best friend who’d jump on a sinking submarine if I’m in it. C’mon, Cas… I know you want me too. I’m not mistaken.”

His voice is igniting something in Castiel right in the middle of his legs. Dean’s voice, deep and sensuous as it is, Castiel doesn’t know Dean can make it sexy like that. Can make it sound so horny like that. He takes a hard swallow, trying not to look at Dean’s body but failing.

He takes another step, his left arm taking over the doorway. Castiel watches in amazement as Dean invades the front of his room and then shuts the door close behind him. And now it’s him and Dean inside his semi-dark room, Dean half naked and staring at him with glaze, lustful eyes.

The audacity of the man to now stand there so delectably and teasing. Castiel tries to stare him down to no avail. He knows Dean can see him cave in, the way Castiel’s eyes just rake on his body, biting his lips and clenching his fists.

“Dean.” The name shatters his resolved. Dean is starting him down now. Still stands two steps away, height making a difference that Castiel needs to look up, but the lieutenant can swear he can smell his aromatic soap, can almost touch the smooth beam skin. Even see his heartbeat on the tight muscles of his chest.

It winds him that they are inside a lock room, just the two of them. Castiel’s mouth dries. Dean’s long eyelashes flutter on his smooth cheeks. Like Castiel needs another reason to pull his hair out later.

Yet, gain control he must…

“Dean, I really have to dissuade you from taking a step further.”

“Come on, Cas you know I’d do anything for you at this point.” The ex-marine lieutenant says deeply, looking like he wants to leap forward and show exactly what he means. He keeps his hands behind him on the door, his body in perfect contortion and curves in the right places. Even a year’s stagnant career, his body remains in robust form and perfect proportion anyone would crave. Anyone would want.

Castiel wants to take him.

He meets Dean’s eyes. Knows that Dean knew his flags are nearly down.

“Cas.” Deep voice rattled the air, _“Let me in.”_

God of Thanksgiving, no beautiful man like that should be allowed to say those words. Castiel finally takes the remaining step back. The lieutenant finds himself licking his lips unconsciously. He shakes his head when he stops in front of Dean with no space remaining.

“Dean…” he says weakly when Dean takes his hands and places it on his chest. He lets Castiel palm his pectorals, rubbing along the hot surface he can feel Dean’s heart thundering beneath his careful touch. Dean’s body is glorious as he had always known. Dean is the character in his fantasy dream that would always give him a hard time in the morning. He can’t believe at this moment; Dean would put an end to his fantasy to get devoured in reality.

Dean leans on him, their chess pressing. He breathes on Castiel’s ears, words that sends Castiel spiraling over his want and need. _“Let me fuck you. Your choice.”_

Castiel’s fire is lit. He stares at Dean, not shrinking from his licentious, hooded gaze. He runs his hand across Dean’s body, to his shoulders, biceps to the shape of his pectorals, down to his hips. He can feel Dean’s ragged breathing ghosting on his lips, their nose pressing at the heat of Castiel’s touch. Aware of how much both of them will be wrecked later.

But much later, what will happen with their relationship?

Regaining complete control of his reaction, Castiel looks up at the ex-marine, seeing Dean’s eyes filled with lust. With a final challenge, Castiel warns Dean.

“Abort the mission, sarge.” His thumb found both Dean’s hardened nipples and patiently rubs his pads on them, rolling them as hard as a bud. The expression on Dean’s face contorts in ecstasy. Something absent in his dreams. How it turned him on.

“Marine corps is always about mission accomplishment, Lieutenant.” Dean argues roughly, both hands clasping Castiel’s shoulders, waiting. His eyes follow the movement of Castiel’s lips.

“You’re not giving me much choice here, Dean.”

“Then choose me.”

“Dean, I—”

The gasps that escapes his lips is a feat not everyone can do, but maybe because Castiel is already finding it hard to resist Dean. Dean who grabs both his cheeks with his calloused hands and pulls him in a deep kiss, mouth crushing against his own.

Castiel tenses. He clutches on Dean’s shoulder tightly, melting on the kiss and groaning as Dean takes a powerful lead. He knows Dean’s lips are soft and delicious. They shared their first kiss spontaneously inside Dean’s tent. A slight defeat on Dean’s side when Castiel abruptly leaves, but a memory for them both. Now here, in Castiel’s room.

“Dammit, I missed your lips so much.” Dean says between breaths, as if reading Castiel’s thoughts. “You know how I’ve been restraining myself since that day? Fuck, you make me go crazy every time you talk.” Dean kisses him hard, biting Cas’ lips in wanton.

“You kissed me on my first night.” Castiel’s breath hitches when Dean’s hands slip inside his jacket, pushing it up his shoulders roughly. His skin tingles everywhere Dean touches, his mind is afloat, “Dean…”

“What d’you think I did after?” Dean says huskily, running his wet lips on Cas’ neck. Dean’s good leg slinks itself between Castiel’s legs and brushes between his thighs.

“ _Fuck_.” Castiel grasps Dean’s cheeks and kisses him full.

It’s all entangles of their mouth, hot and nimble, soft and sweet. Castiel takes what he can thinking it’s foolish to let go. It’s the heat that comes from the inside that sends his stomach in puddles, straight to his cock. He instinctively pushes his body on Dean, hips grinding.

Breathes scatter loud and hoarse. Hitches and breaks. Dean is relentless with the kiss, pushing deeper, like he can’t have more. tasting all corners. He slides his hands inside Castiel’s back, warm hands tickling the soft skin. Growling, Castiel takes the end of his jacket’s zipper and opens it. Dean latches quick on his shoulders, biting and nipping to his collar. Castiel’s breathing hitches.

“Dean… please…”

Dean pushes him off with the pad of his palms, then pulls his jacket down to his arms.

Castiel gasps when he finds his arms trapped on the half-pulled jacket. He can still move his arms but it’s a little tight.

“Don’t move it.” Dean says huskily, then he pushes Castiel back the bed. Castiel panics not because of getting pinned with Dean’s hard body, but the lost sensation of Dean’s lips. Dean puts an elbow above Cas to support his weight, thigh slipping on Cas’ bulge.

The friction sends ripples of shock in his belly. Castiel groans into it, mixed signals getting his brain to send warnings all over his body.

“Cas… dammit, Cas…” is all Dean could say, watching Castiel’s expression when he moves his things teasingly. He takes Cas’ jaw with his free hand and pulls it up to his mouth. A moan, then bursting star lights when Dean is back lapping his neck.

A hand slides down his stomach, feeling his bulged.

“Dean…” Castiel grasps on his shoulder.

“Hush, I’m taking care of you.” he nips at that holy collar bone. He’s above Castiel in second. “I’ll make you feel good, Cas… let me have you.” He straddles him in full clothes.

“Dean,” Castiel groans, eyes shut, turning his head when Dean leeching on his neck. Their bodies press hard. “You’re not supposed… to use the knee…” he shivers at the way Dean is feeling his groin. It’s light at first. Then fulling rubbing on the length, making him hard all the way, his leg quivers.

“Good knee,” Dean whispers on his ears, licking wet inside. Castiel flushes and whimpers. “You’re so beautiful, I don’t care about the knee—ahh!”

Castiel bites his shoulder with glare. Dean stares at him.

“You bit me!” he accuses, shock.

“And you’re just making a lollipop of my neck?”

Dean blinks, then bursts out laughing. Castiel watches him a little surprised, then his eyes soften. He runs his hands down Dean’s waist, chuckling. When the spasm is over, Dean gazes down at him lovingly with green eyes sparkling.

“Cas… I really like you…been in love with you since I met you…”

“If you think you’re alone on that boat, I’ll sink it jumping from the other pole.” Cas breathes, loving the way Dean crinkles He runs his left hand on the ex-marine’s injured knee and pats it. “But don’t hurt yourself…Dean, you… I don’t know how I’ll protect you anymore … you gave me a fright this afternoon, that’s the second time I thought I’d… I don’t know.” He reaches his hand on Dean’s cheeks. “I care for you a lot.”

“Who’s asking you to protect who?” Dean frowns, leaning a little closer with hands on each side of Castiel’s head. “You were this worried for me?”

Castiel only sighs inwardly, his eyes speaking to Dean. The tightness on his chest hasn’t left. Probably has always been there since a year ago. He closes his eyes to muster the welling emotion. This afternoon with all the falling scaffoldings. Dean leaping—slipping from his hands. Castiel has never felt the rush of life leave him. Just the thought of Dean leaving or getting hurt is enough to bring back the shadow of fear he’s kept a year ago, the shadow always haunting his dreams. _Dean dying._

“Cas…don’t cry.” Dean whispers, eyes bright. He wipes away a tear from Cas’ cheek, looking frantic. A feature Cas has never seen during Dean’s career. “Cas… was it me? Did I hurt you?”

“No.” his voice is thick. “Please, kiss me, Dean.”

Dean grasps Cas’ head and lost himself in the hot lips. This time it different from their harried making out seconds earlier. Sweet and loving, full of thoughts as he slips his tongue on the seams of Castiel’s lips. Dean moves with purpose. He turns his attention to Castiel’s earlobe and sucks on it ardently. Castiel gasps, fingers digging n Dean’s shoulders. He can feel Dean grinning against his cheeks. “Found one sensitive spot. I wanna make you feel good, Cas. Please stop thinking of me getting hurt… dammit, is that why you’ve been pushing me away?”

Castiel gasps when Dean’s hand slips inside the band of his jogging pants and wraps his large hands on his already hard cock. The stroke after stroke on his dick made Castiel moan breathlessly. Dean kisses him through the pumping, licks on his ears unstoppable.

Dean pulls up and sees how debauched Castiel for a moment and shakes his head. His hand remains in possession of Cas’ cock. “What happens to us after this? I’m no longer a soldier, Cas…”

Castiel forces his wet eyelids open. He stares at Dean, breathing hard. The steady slides of Dean’s palm on his dick is making it impossible to concentrate.

“You’re still clothed…” Castiel says, sitting up and discarding his jacket away. Dean lets go of his cock to remove his own clothing. It doesn’t take long before Dean is pushing Cas on the bed again, eyes irremovable from the lieutenant’s shaft. It’s pink head swirling with precum, the length smooth porcelain with lines of veins down to the abundant strands. Dean swallows and mutters something close to prayers.

“Oh, Cas… damn…” Dean begins to kneel but Castiel holds his arms firm.

“No,” Castiel frowns, licking his own lips when he notices Dean’s reddening cap, “I um… I can’t let you kneel.” He blushes at the thought.

Dean straightens, face glowing. “What d’you have in mind?”

Castiel looks on his modest bed, then up to Dean. “Sam’s gonna kill us.”

“Oh, you don’t want to talk about my brother while I’m doing you.” Dean warns, sending Cas in spirals of chuckles, tears more wet than before.

“You’re right. Lie on the bed on your back.” He meets Dean’s eyes. “I’ll suck you.”

He visibly sees Dean shiver before his throwing his back on the bed.

“Don’t jump.” Cas scolds, kneeling on the bed. Seeing Dean on the bed did give him many ideas, but it’s Dean’s hard member that has him crawling closer.

“Told you I’m gonna rock this bed.” Dean grins, that turns into a groan when Castiel wraps his left hand around his aching cock. “ _Fuck… Cas…”_

Castiel licks his lips. He stares at Dean, then down the pulsating shaft with bridle of come sliding out. Dean is excited. Castiel smiles.

“Don’t do that.” Dean says behind hooded lids, “You’re like a Cheshire cat, too smart and fuck… don’t know when you’re playing with me or being a dick…that’s not for display only, Cas.”

“You talk a lot as ever Dean.”

“Well, your mouth—uhhh!”

It’s only a press of his sealed lips and Dean is already writhing. Cas’s eyes flicker in interest before he licks the head. Dean swallows hard. It takes a minute or two before Castiel is swallowing him down. He knows what Dean wants and does his best to show him. A long run of tongue on the tip of the head and Dean’s legs are quivering. He can see Dean trying not to fuck in his mouth. A couple of bobbing of head and sucking until Dean orgasms. Castiel pulls and watches Dean’s semen shoot out to his chest, his hands. Dean is breathing heavy when he looks down with dark eyes.

“You’re an angel, Cas.”

Castiel shakes his head and crawls up to Dean. “Can you please, suck me, Dean? I’m…” he rubs his own erection. Dean’s eyes widen.

“Fuck, you need to ask—?”

“Just sit up. Is it okay if I…” Castiel shyly maneuvers his body till he is straddling Dean’s chest his cock in front of the ex-marine’s face stiff and hard. Castiel bites his bottom lips as he looks down at Dean. His legs already shaking from the pressure and throbbing of his heart. He didn’t think Dean would look perfect underneath him like that.

“This is the only way I can think—”

“You’re adorable.” Says Dean, wrapping both his hands on the fleshy part of Castiel’s ass, before he pulls him in and takes Castiel’s dick in his mouth and begins to suck. Castiel

“Dean!” Castiel slams his palm on the wall for purchase. Dean is making dirty noises as he hums and licks Castiel’s groin. He releases Castiel only to hold it with left hand and begins to suck and lick the tip, running his mouth down to the root of the shaft and kissing his stomach. Castiel moans at that.

“It tickles…” he looks down at Dean who has the head of his cock on his mouth. Dean pulls, a trail of saliva and cum weaving the air. He takes Castiel’s ball with his free hand and sucks him again. A few moments of his moans and hums, then the feeling of Dean’s fingers rubbing the entrance of his hole. A finger slips in.

Cas throws his head back and begins to thrust inside Dean’s mouth. It’s hot and deep and Dean’s tongue is a gift all over his shaft, making love to him as Castiel tries not to fuck there. Dean sucks him and sucks him more until he is trembling a. The second digit pumping inside him takes Castiel by surprise. The dual sensation making him come inside Dean. He tries to move back, but Dean tugs him back, swallowing Castiel during the explosions of cum.

Castiel’s knees wobble down and he sits on Dean’s chest. Dean is still sucking him through, glazed eyes staring at him from between his legs. It’s inappropriate position, but very arousing. Dean hasn’t let off his fingering either.

Castiel closes is eyes when Dean sucks him still and prepared his hole. He knows what’s next and he doesn’t have any power to say now. Dean is everything his dream has promised, maybe more. Only, it’s real. Dean’s hot mouth couldn’t possibly be just part of another lusty fantasy.

It gets even real when Dean is suddenly shuffling beneath him to reach for something. Looking down, sees Dean with a cap of gel on his fingers. Breathing hard, Castiel turns his ass on Dean’s face, his body pressing Dean down into a position. He knows it’s supposed to be a standard position they joke about in the army, but if it’s gonna be both pleasurable to them, he’ll do it. He kisses Dean’s cock while the other is busy on his ass.

He hears Dean curse, then the cold finger slicked with lube digs in. Castiel gasps and shuts his eyes. Dean’s hold on the meat of his ass is solid. He feels around Castiel then a second finger. By the third finger, Castiel distracts himself by sucking Dean’s cock. Dean sucks him too after some time but the orgasm doesn’t come. Dean pulls off, patting Cas’ ass who straightens with damp face asking Dean for instruction. Dean looks debauched, his face red and shiny. It’s Castiel who crawls above him again and leans down for a kiss.

“You gonna ride me, Cas?” he asks with lidded hungry eyes. “Told you we’re gonna rock this bed soon.”

Castiel wished he could say he doubted Dean. He never did.

Sinking down Dean’s large cock stings the first time. Dean is big and hard it seems impossible to begin with. But once Castiel pushes down the tip, Dean’s cock passing the tight ring of his ass, he knew it’s a doable task. He’s never had anal before, but had always promised himself if he was doing it, it’s Dean who’s going to split him open.

Dean is gasping for purchase, his legs on tiptoes, curling as his dick breeches Castiel’s tight hole. “Cas… _fuck… oh fuckk…!”_

The fantasy rattles Castiel. Pain and pleasure mix, as he gets stretched until Castiel find the rhythm of pure pleasure. He moves around, gasping every time Dean’s cock hits his prostrate. His expression invites Dean for action. Hands wrapping on Castiel’s hips, Dean rocks forward. He grips Castiel’s waist with both hands enough to be able to jab his cock up to him.

Castiel’s breathy moans gets lost in his yelps. His hard cock bounces between their cum filled stomachs.

“Dean,” Castiel’s breath hitches. “Your knee—”

_“Fuck the knee Cas, let me have you!”_

Dean rams his cock deep and full. Castiel makes breathy sounds as he bounces up and down on his pelvis. The intensity of their orgasm catches them both gasping, Dean sitting up quickly, wrapping his arms around Cas and capturing his open mouth for a kiss.

* * *

He stares avidly on Dean’s sweaty chest and wipes it with his thumb. They’re still on the bed five hours later, Castiel lying on his side and tightly wrapped around Dean. Dean is on his back with an arm around Castiel’s shoulder, running his fingers soothingly on the exposed blades. Both are under the sheet after their last orgasm.

Castiel has been quiet for five minutes. He stares quietly on nothing in particular, thumb circling around Dean’s right nipple. He’s been thinking since then. He’s been thinking a lot after those hours of Dean fucking his brains out like he promised.

Both of them are awake, warm and comfortable and conscious of each other’s breathing.

“Dean—” Castiel finally begins, his tone is levelled and cool, calm. He needs to make Dean understand again. Dean groans and slams the back of his hand on his eyes.

“Did I fuck us up?”

“Not quite. I was about to ask about you knee.”

“Cas, you’re making me sound like an old man.”

Castiel doesn’t remove his head from Dean’s chest, enjoying the rumbling thrill of his chuckle. As much as his brain is telling him to cut it off, he can’t let go of Dean yet. Maybe in the morning. Maybe after he’s cleared his head of what he needs to do. If he and Dean falls out now, he doesn’t know how their friendship could survive it. Dean is precious to him, he understands that. The amount of physical attraction between them only intensified by how much in need they are of _this_ but in the end, Castiel knows he cannot keep Dean.

Not in the future. He has to be the one to pull the breaks.

Funny, that’s what he’s been telling himself on the sixth time Dean made love to him. That’s why he can’t seem to meet Dean’s eyes now. He takes a deep breath tightens his hold on Dean’s chest. 

“What’s in your head, Cas?”

“Dean, tomorrow—”

“No, don’t go there yet, Cas.” Dean suddenly says, twisting from Castiel’s reach and plopping himself on one arm. The frown deepens when he stares at Castiel hard, the happy crinkles Cas had seen on him countless time that night wholly gone. “Don’t say whatever’s in your head. I know. This isn’t the first time you’ve rejected me, Cas, and I…”

“You respected my decision.” Castiel says quietly, pushing himself to a sitting position, his back on the headboard and staring at Dean. He can never understand how someone with bed hair still remains gorgeous. Even so when they were having the sex. He’ll miss it. He hugs his knees close, sheets covering half his body. Dean levels with him on the bed.

“Cas, I know I’ve been an ass coming at you like that—no one can resist me, I know.”

“I wouldn’t argue with that.”

“But I haven’t even begun anything yet, haven’t shown you what I’m capable of.”

“Oh? You mean there’s more to that.” He nods over Dean’s soft crotch tangled in the sheets with a fond smirk. Dean waves away his meaning with a frown.

“Don’t change the subject and stop criticizing junior.”

Castiel tinkles a laugh and opens his arms to Dean. The ex-marine quickly jumps to his side, wrapping his arms around Castiel’s torso and burying his face on Castiel’s chest.

“Please don’t keep me at arm’s length again? Come on, give me a chance. Especially now that I know you want me too. I may not know what’s keeping you from saying yes to me, whatever secret it is you can’t share to me or Sam—”

“Secret?” Castiel lifts Dean’s chin to face him. “How did you—”

Dean just smiles and sits up to level with him again, “It’s me, Cas. I know secrets. You think I wouldn’t notice you always on your phone with that serious expression on your face like you want to go back in the sand?” Dean holds his arms, eyes pleading, “Please, if you don’t want to tell me, I’m not gonna force you but I want to keep fighting for you.”

Castiel doesn’t understand why he isn’t answering. His brain is buzzing plenty of reasons to keep their relationship at the same distance, but somehow those green eyes he had seen flash in determination against pressure and battle is up a him full of hope and resolve. 

Ex- Lt. Cdr. Dean Winchester of the U.S Army Delta Force is waging a war not against Castiel but to what’s keeping them apart. Then it hits him— _Dean is fighting for him. To keep him._ A crusade to keep them both together.

Castiel wavers into those determined green eyes willing to be swallowed in hell.

No navy- no _man_ should be coward enough to meet that. Lieutenant Castiel straightens his shoulder and meet Dean’s eyes squarely. His brave, brave ex-marine is willing to risk everything now. Who is Castiel to stop him?

But surely Dean will be hurt. Castiel hurts at the idea, but it’s a risk Dean is taking.

 _Risks_.

“Thanksgiving.” 

Dean’s eyes widen. Castiel looks at him carefully, his erratic heartbeat, glad that his face is not betraying him as he adds, “Thanksgiving. Give me until then?”

“One week is ample time.” Dean nods, eyes darkening as he starts at his bed mate, “Let me make you happy, Cas… I swear I won’t hurt you. And… I wouldn’t… it’s okay if you tell me to stop it. You know I will if you don’t want to but I belong to you… so how do you want me, Cas?”

Castiel swallows hard. Dean surprising knows no bounds. Dean is giving everything.

“Be creative.” He answers gravelly.

“Can I kiss you, Cas?”

Dean licks his lips waiting for Castiel’s response. It takes a moment for Castiel to realize what Dean is asking. When he gets his brain working, Dean’s body tensing like he wants to pounce and is on a leash getting pulled back, Castiel blinks and breathes hard.

_“Yes, please, Dean.”_

Dean swoops down in front of Castiel into a mouth crashing kiss. The sensation of Dean’s lips pressing into his is one of Castiel’s favorite thing. When Dean pulls up, Castiel finds himself staring at a pair of vibrant green jades swirling with stars. He gets swept away quick in Dean’s arms, sinking down the boat of haven where he and Dean wrap their bodies on each other and sated each other’s need.

He doesn’t think of what tomorrow holds. In his wildest dream of peace, he hears Dean telling him to stay with him. Yes, yes, his heart flutters at the idea, but his mind echoes that chain of worry why he’s been holding back. Taking a leap, he knows in the end it's Dean who will be crushed if he doesn't make up his mind then. The dominant side of Dean has surprised him, but in the end, Castiel knows the decision is his. He wonders if Dean is aware of that too.


	6. Blitzkrieg (Lightning War)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean will demand to know where the pie is after a hot make out session so... tags!

“Please go on a date with me again today, Cas.” Dean offers while he sips on his coffee quietly the next morning over breakfast in the kitchen.

Sam chokes hard and Jess laughs as she patted his back.

“That’s why you shouldn’t be eaves dropping.” She says, throwing a glance over Castiel and Dean who’s sitting opposite each other on the table. Castiel is concentrating on his piece of toast when the question was asked. He arches an eyebrow and chomps on his bread, takes his sweet time before answering.

“’ _Again_ ’ implies we did a first.” Castiel answers equably.

“We did. Yesterday.”

“That was labor.”

Dean huffs and narrowed his eyes.

“Balls on your court, fine. So?”

“Sure. What do you have in mind?”

Dean splits into a grin. He tucks both arms on his breast above the table and leans closer. “Blitzkrieg.” He says with a rush of excitement. Castiel blinks. It’s morning and the sun is up and yet Dean is capable of making it brighter still.

“Your place?”

“Uh, yeah, I figured it’s about time for you to see my kingdom.” Dean wiggles his eyebrows, then shyly looks down. “You know, figure out if you wanna stay there this week? Offer stands.” Somewhere, Sam chokes again but there’s nothing that could keep the two from eyeing each other. Castiel stares at Dean a little surprised.

Dean clears his throat and adds, “Uh, I also called Benny, he says we can go in the shooting range without him. Probably meet us later, then we can ride the horses, if you like.”

“I’m not much of a horse person.”

Dean smiles smugly. “I know, but c’mon, help me out with one of my dreams here, Cas.”

“You mean seeing me hang for dear life on a beast with four legs?”

Dean snorts. “Says the guy who can survive a marathon on a minefield, you’ll be fine. Just ride it out, or if you want, we can ride one horse and just the field.”

“No thank you, Dean. But I’d really like to try the shooting range.”

“Good.” Dean beams and Castiel just stares at his deep dimples as they both finish their toast. After a while he pulls his eyes because Dean wouldn’t stop nudging his feet under the table and it’s beginning to give him the butterflies. Dean is an adorable dork and even if Castiel is not a morning person, he’d give in an hour or two just to see Dean over breakfast table. Such domesticity he’s never imagined could happen in a short time, not after always waking up in the middle of battlefields.

“Sam, your coffee is spilling.” Castiel says quietly.

* * *

“No matter how you look at it, Cas, that’s an official date.” Sam says with a chuckle, watching his best friend from the doorway while Cas hunts for an old jean inside his duffle bag. “So yesterday went as Dean planned?”

“I don’t think Dean planned for anything to go that smoothly yesterday.” Saying so, Castiel paused thoughtfully. Well, last night may have been planned, but he dared not say that to his brother’s younger brother to save him the pain. He finally hooks his hand on the comfortable washed-out jeans and tugs it out. He can feel Sam still watching him.

“You accepted though?” Sam looks at him incredulously, “You guys are really _finally_ hitting it off?”

Castiel raises his eyebrows. Sam grins sheepishly.

“Look, Cas, it’s—I’m just happy for you guys, okay? Hell, you’re the only guy capable of keeping Dean Winchester in line, I mean he listens to you and you keep each other’s back safe and there’s nothing that would make me feel at ease if you guys really are together. You know Dean the best, Cas. That guy who motivated himself no matter how much you knocked him down. It’s like his _drive_ only gets worse the more you challenge him. I think that’s why he’s pining for you a lot all those years ago.”

“Because I played hard to get?”

“Exactly. No offense.”

Castiel gives him a mock-cold look. “I consider this a political negotiation.”

Sam bursts into laughter.

“Not really.” Castiel sighs, dropping his arms on his lap with the wrinkled jeans. “I am what I am… I never changed anything, Sam. But your brother is just the most stubborn, reckless, impulsive and dangerous man I have ever met and I think I will lose… am losing my head because he’s being very bold about this. Don’t laugh at my despair.”

“I am not.” Sam sucks his cheeks and stares at his friend from the rolling chair. “You know Dean’s always liked you.”

Castiel gives Sam a tortured look. Sam’s face softened.

“I know you, Castiel Novak… even if it gives me the creeps to notice it, you think I don’t know you also have a thing for Dean? Heck—all those times you two were eyefucking in front of me? If that’s something biologically accepted, you’d have tiny Deans and Cas in this area since high school.”

“Don’t make it worse. We’re not really official, Sam…”

“What?” Sam shifts on his foot with a frown. “Oh, you mean—you’re testing waters or something?”

Castiel looks down his fingers, not answering. He can feel Sam’s eyes on him.

“Why don’t you want Dean?” he asks softly.

Castiel doesn’t answer. Maybe it was a wrong decision after all, to let Dean into his life this close. Maybe he should have declined, had been more firm about his decision and did not waver. But there’s something about the way Dean had looked at him that time. Something in those green eyes that screamed of ‘last chance’ and ‘now or never’. Like if Castiel did not give in, he will lose Dean forever.

Even the man’s friendship.

Isn’t it the same way when Castiel leaves at the end of month?

Sam’s soft voice made Castiel look up at his friend slowly.

“Just don’t hurt him. Look, by now you know Dean’s serious, right? I know you know Dean’s side as the marine elite, but really, he’s just as idiot as any of us when in love. I know you both rarely got the same base camp, but don’t tell me he didn’t try and flirt with you on any change he got?”

“No.” Castiel shakes his head. At Sam’s jaw dropping, Castiel pierces him with a look.

“He may have tried for some time. We did share a kind of friendly-flirty relationship, but after we started getting attention, I made it clear to him to stop it. I told him… well, I told him it’s not that I don’t appreciate the attention, your brother is a beacon for the marines and the tag team we made must have been the most lethal in the entire assembly. He makes me feel wanted, he’s never keen on others, not even hooking with any girl when we land on pubs. But neither of us wanted to be a burden to the other. I told him it will only hinder our objectivity in case something happens and I certainly don’t need anyone to rely on…” he meets Sam’s eyes. “He didn’t tell you…?”

Sam shakes his head. It’s Castiel’s turn to stare at him. It’s also about those times Dean began his dating career with the ladies. Castiel remembers withdrawing. It was also when he was transferred to another assignment. Looking at the pattern, he knows it’s Dean using his rank to pull strings to separate them. So that they stop hurting each other.

He looks at Sam squarely in the eyes. “He did what’s right. Dean’s always been righteous that way.”

“I know, but I wished he had told me, I mean, Dean talks about you a lot… but it’s mostly about how you’re excelling at almost everything. He says you’d be a great marine… he’s never said anything… not even when he was recuperating from pirate incident. Anyway, that’s just like Dean… some emotional hardcore idiot.”

Castiel doesn’t breathe. He tries his best not to remember the ambush on Dean’s fleet six months after his transfer. He wasn’t there when Dean was shot. It made him swallow hard. There comes Sam’s final question.

“You planning on taking Dean head on?”

“Yes, it’s the only right thing. Dean is very brave. I do not mean to hurt your brother, Sam… but whatever and however this end—”

“Don’t worry about it, you’re still going to be my best friend. Just don’t make him hope too much if you think it won’t work out, okay? Dean’s a big man, he can handle anything. But with you involved, it may take some time. He can act like he’s alright, but it’s Dean, the guy who invented the ‘I’m fine’ while losing all blood on his face and dying.”

“Don’t say that...” Castiel’s face grows somber, his heart aching.

“Castiel…” Sam gives in a warning tone. “I know it’s not my position, but please take your time with Dean and don’t make hasty decisions. I know you. You won’t give in if you really didn’t feel anything for Dean. You idiots… but Dean is serious as fuck, it only means he wants to risk everything now. He knows you’re worth the risk. Please, just don’t hurt my brother.”

Castiel doesn't react.

“And come back before Thanksgiving. That’s in three days.” Sam warns him that makes Castiel tilt his head in confusion.

“Why would we be gone that long, Sam?”

* * *

The impala rumbles smoothly along the steep lane surrounded by fields and mountains. The clear sky sings its promised bright and blue in the sunny windswept day. Pale green hills rose on both sides as the car hums on its course, the lane closing into a close-bitten field of an old oil painted a scenery.

Castiel lets the wind sweep his hair, peace falls on his chest disturbed by thoughts of endings and what they would have left. Dean is humming beside him. He turned off the radio once they hit the unpaved ground heading to the farms. Castiel listens to his rhythm, his own mind memorizing Dean’s tune and keeping it. He relaxes on it.

“If Benny’s not going to be there waiting for us, who’s gonna open the gates? He keeps weapons on the fire range, right? I don’t think he’d be leaving that open unlike any parts of a barn.”

“S’lright, I got the keys.”

Castiel slowly turns to Dean with leveled expression.

“You the keys of his home?”

Dean nods. When silence continued, he looks over to Castiel and sees him giving him a cryptic look. Dean blinks. “What? We’re the only two ranches up this side and are pals, always been since I bought that junk from him.”

“He’s related to old Mac?”

“Yep. His grandfather actually. The Lafitte family’s originally from New Orleans, but old Mac’s not comfortable with the setup so he ditched his family and took house here in Kansas. Left his wife who never wanted anything with his kind of life. When he died, Benny took over. None of his brothers wanted it see, but Benny’s your typical all-around guy, got fed up with the noise of the city so here he is with his son, Jack.”

“J-Jack’s his son?” Castiel’s eyes widened.

“Uh, yeah. I mean, Jack’s all blonde and blue from his mother, she’s very beautiful from what I gathered, Benny’s not bad, but he’s all thick scruff. Jack often has to put up with all the scruff, poor kid. But Benny loved the kid. And you know Jack already—boy’s an angel on feet. Always curious. Benny didn’t like his kid growing up in the city and nurtured him in with nature and forest and horses so... Wish I had a father like that. I mean, dad’s not bad—”

“I know.” Castiel says quietly. John Winchester is not his favorite topic at all. John was also a marine and the way he pounded his ways on Dean’s skull is unforgiving. He’s heard it from Sam. Granted, the old Winchester was already suffering from PTSD and the loss of his wife, as a kid Dean was the unlucky recipient of his drunken wrath. He was already dead when Castiel met Sam and Dean, but the marks of his abuse on one of his best friends has made Castiel feel for Dean. Sam too, whom Dean clothed in protection. It was always just the two of them until Castiel came around.

Castiel’s mind wanders to Jack. The sweet boy whose hobby is to spend it in the Veteran’s Home. He remembers Jack talking about his father and how Dean also takes care of him. He gives Dean a surreptitious glance, wondering what nature of relationship he shares with Benny when the thought of the Veteran’s home had him remember something else.

“What about the man Meg mentioned… Who’s Fred?”

Dean’s hold on the wheels tightened, but it disappeared in a second.

“He’s an old friend.” He falls silent for a moment and Castiel doesn’t prod. He can feel Dean’s sorrow from all the way the space between them.

“I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s okay, Cas. Fred’s already old and… he was one of the first guys who welcomed me in the Home, okay? First few months with my leg and I booted to the Home. I didn’t want Sam to be stuck home with me, I didn’t want Jess to always stay home for me either. Didn’t want to be a burden so I convinced them pretty stubbornly I wanted to be in the Home where nurses are plentiful and veterans like myself are welcomed.”

Castiel nods eagerly. This is the first time he’s hearing of this and he wants to learn more. About that side of Dean’s life he missed since separating from Dean— the ambush, the recovery, the Veteran’s Home, the Blitz—every little thing he’s missed in Dean’s life while he’s cooped up with duties and seas.

“I knew I was hurting Sam, but he’s always been on level head with me, y’know. He told me he wanted to take care of me, return what I did for him. I told him man it’s not a competition and I was making a choice. He allowed it in the end, well, after a month’s convincing anyway. He left me there for a whole week, wanted to see if there’d be any improvement cause if not, he told me if he saw me with red eyes or any of those chick shits, he’s hauling me back home. But I knew I was home the moment I stepped in there. Veterans like us know in my heart they were my comrades. They were happy to have me and Fred…well, Fred lost his left leg in Vietnam War. We used to joke around how we’ll both donate each other’s legs for the other. We were both stuck in a wheel chair and you’d be as angry as Moseley if you catch us both trying to goad the other to slide on the stairs.”

“Why would you do that?” Castiel smiles, imagining Dean with an old man

Dean grins and it’s refreshing to see the crinkles on the side of his eyes.

“We were both impatient. I remember I nearly did fall, almost gave Fred heart attack. Anyway, Fred’s shared some bits of his life to me while we play chess, and we played a lot. Says the Marine is his best experience in life. Said he had a family back in DC but they never visited since he came there two years prior. His wife is dead and his only son is busy with work. You know how it is with men and their careers. He doesn’t blame his son, though. Half his son’s life he’s never seen because he’s served his country. But Fred knew that. Still didn’t make him regret anything. Says he was working on something bigger than himself and I think… I think it’s something we’ll have in the end after all the hard-fought wars. Not to think about yourself, essentially not thinking just about the world, not doing it for anything except saving. Yeah, keep saving people.”

Castiel nods. “He seemed like a very wise person.”

“He was.” Dean’s voice thickened. Castiel reaches a hand on his shoulder. “He’s a hero, Cas… but watching him staring out on the window thinking of battlefields made me realize something.”

“What’s that?” Castiel asks softly.

“I don’t want to be alone.” Dean clears his throat.

Castiel can see his jaws clenching as his fingers on the wheel.

“He fought hard, earned glory. Didn’t regret a day of his life, I know he didn’t. But it’s the past he doesn’t regret. He never said anything about his future, because I think he’s never seen his life past survival. Vietnam War was horrific, we both know that. We shared our own wars, Cas, but Fred’s lived to a point in the battle where he was prepared to die. When he woke up on the hospital on his own, with all his friend’s dead, I don’t think… I don’t think Fred’s lived past that. In the end he died without his family. He died alone Cas, though I think he’s much happier now. Somewhere with his comrades. His body maybe collected by his son now, all solid and dead, but Fred’s soul is…with his real family now.”

Dean exhales and runs a distracted hand on his hair, ruffling it aggressively. Castiel takes the hand gently and entwined it with his own. Dean squeezes his hand in silent gratitude while Castiel just watches him quietly for a few second.

“You have Sam.”

“I also have you.” Dean smiles weakly on his side before turning his head back on the road with a heavy sigh. Castiel looks away too, the lump on his throat he’s been avoiding since his small conversation with Sam. Somehow, it’s Castiel who clings on Dean’s hand for more support.

The two ranches look like a view taken from a painting with arching buildings of brick houses and wooden red barns and stables. The fences are dirty white, but well-crafted symmetric line. The rolling wheat fields up ahead gets Castiel whispering his admiration in the wind as he got out of the impala.

“Welcome to the Blitzkrieg Hill.”

“This is wonderful, Dean.”

Colors played in variation on Castiel’s eyes. The trees blossomed green and brown, the black stone mountains stand against the white and blue sky. The ground is dry, leading to the uneven patches scattered over the slopes. Beyond the closed pens is a muddy little pond. The ground itself is steep with bushes growing about as Castiel and Dean tramples to the house side. They did not even sweat having more difficult and rigorous experience on the field. Dean leads him first to the stables housing two horses one with pure black and other brown with white hair.

The horses made soft whining sounds and stomps the ground slightly as if they recognize Dean. They walk near, Castiel with a little caution, then Dean points to the black steed, carefully taking its rein and stroking its elongated nose.

“This is Blitz Impala. My second child.”

“He’s beautiful, Dean.” Castiel breathes out, ogles at the tall horse with a white lightning mark on its head and adorable white socks for hooves.

“Right?” Dean nuzzles his forehead on the steed’s nose. “He’s my precious little second baby, next to baby, of course. You can be my third baby too if you like. I’ve got plenty of room here.”

“I’m not going to make out with a man whose lips have kissed horses.”

“To be fair, these lips have gone on your ass too.”

“Are you comparing my ass to a horse?”

Dean rubs Blitz’ nose with his hands. He turns to Castiel who gives him a suspicious look before the man is wrapping his arms around him into a tight lock of hips.

“Horses don’t have your hot ass, Cas. There’s no trade.” He looks down Castiel with lovestruck eyes, wetting his lips and biting them in suggestion.

“Good answer.” Castiel likes the way Dean is swaying them.

“Wanna ride em? Dohnen will only be too happy to have you, she’s smart, knows what the rider needs and doesn’t put them in danger. Horses are all smart to be honest, all you gotta have is connection. Trust them and they’ll have you. Or we can have one ride with Blitz.”

“I don’t think—”

“Can you wait here for me for a bit?” Dean suddenly grins, then let’s go much to Castiel’s disappointment. Dean can be very fanatical about things sometimes. “I’ll come back.”

Castiel can just stare as Dean dashes out of the stable like his injury never happened at all. With a rush of wind on the open wooden door, Castiel lets out a sigh and turns to the horses. He wonders out loud who takes care of the horses in Dean’s absence. He can see that somebody has fed the horses that morning, even closed the pig pens and plucked the tall grass. Idly, he wonders if it’s also Benny, or maybe Jack? He walks around out of the stable thinking of the trio together with a slight tinge of jealousy at the perfect picture.

He wants to really meet Benny and wants to see Jack. Both of them seemed to play a significant role in Dean’s life now, and everything in Dean’s life, he’d like to share. Though, it does make him feel like a hypocrite.

Castiel walks around, listening to the wind and sound of rushing water on the other barn’s mill. Dean is nowhere in sight, but looking at the open door of his bricked house, he knows Dean is there. Castel imagines Dean building the place with Sam’s help. Dean is good with his hands, as he is with everything. A man like that who also loves with all his heart deserved the best love in return.

Castiel quietly walks toward it in deep thoughts when he passed by the washed-out barn along the way. The doors are not latched properly and Castiel wonders if Dean did it on purpose. Then again, barns usually are left open in the countryside. People tend to trust a lot. Dean trusts people a lot, though he is an impeccable people reader when it comes to deception.

He pushes the door open to see the barn transformed into a tool house with a mound of haystack at the back. The walls are dirty white with plenty of symbols Castiel doesn’t understand. He squints at them, then his eyes fall on the tools by the table. He picks up the familiar rusty spades and car part. He also sees a photo pinned by an oil container. Castiel runs his eyes on the photo of Dean, Jack and a tall guy hovering behind them with scruffy jawline pressing on Dean’s head. The laughter has not died on the photo and Dean looks sincerely happy. Castiel’s eyes fixated back on Benny wearing a flannel, jeans and boots. His smile is pure, just like Jack’s. But he wonders about the hand he’d kept on Dean’s shoulder. Wonders what Dean is for Benny. Friends? Best pal?

Because right now, Castiel can only see Benny as a threatening presence.

“Hey, Cas! You here?”

Castiel turns his head in time to see Dean open the bar doors wide behind. Wind must have made those doors fall back in but Dean’s already stepping towards him with bright smile. A smug smile. Castiel can only stand still, startled and could do nothing but watch Dean for a moment, his heart skipping all beats as it falls down his feet.

Dean is wearing a cowboy attire, red flannel and white top tank that outlined his trimmed waist and wide shoulder in perfect proportion. His jeans are still the same pale blue with crease line and stiff starches but the addition of a bull belt accented the lean length of his legs. The cowboy hat and boots made it all worse. But it’s that ridiculous bowlegged walk that is his death sentence.

Castiel eased himself quietly with thinning of lips when Dean stops in front of him. Dean dared do that pose with hands on his hips, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. Oh, Castiel suspects Dean knows what he is doing. He just hopes the cowboy is ready for the consequences of this warfare.

“Like something?” Dean flutters his long lashes and runs his pink tongue on his lips. “Thought you’d wanna see what I wear around here and I’m all for indulging.”

“Hello, Dean.”

Castiel yanks him by the collar, their temples bumping and Dean’s cowboy hat falls back behind him. He takes Dean’s lips, nipping around the soft edges and suckling for purchase. Dean smiles on his lips and kisses back. He snakes a hand on Castiel’s nape and pulls him in deeper. Castiel indulges himself, taking rein as he slips in first, Dean sucking the tip of his tongue.

They slowly pull a little, all pink and huffing. Dean’s eyelashes dips on his cheeks looking very eager and pleased. He trails his left hand on Cas’ neck, reaches a finger on his bottom lips and playfully tugs it down, seeing the plush pink behind the skin.

“Can’t help but feel you have a thing for cowboys, babe, or is it just me?”

“You think you are very clever, Dean?” Castiel retorts gruffly, pressing his body to Dean.

“I think I’m adorable.”

“I agree. You look very delicious, Dean.”

Dean wiggles his arms down the shape of Castiel waists and, pushes him back at the white-washed wall. Pinning Castiel there, the kiss Dean latches on his neck is full of desire and wanton. He doesn’t go anywhere else until he suckles deep and bitten the soft white skin, marking the spot and lapping his tongue on it again and again. Castiel’s short breathes are like music to his ears, endearing and goading.

Castiel runs both hands around the globe of Dean’s ass, kneading and pulling till their hips press. His hardening cock is no surprise, he has seen and felt Dean inside him. Dean is like a walking button that can set off Castiel any moment. Just the feel of Dean’s hot breath on his ears are enough to make him hard.

“Dean…” he thrust his hips to Dean’s more. Dean makes a popping sound and pulls up from the neck, satisfied at the red purple mark he left there. He then focuses on Cas’ ears and nips its lobe.

“You hard for me, Cas?” Dean licks inside Cas’ sensitive area with a hand sliding down between them. When he feels Cas, he pulls a little and turns to Cas. “You’re hard.”

“What d’you think?” Castiel growls, lunging forward to kiss Dean’s vacant lips, his mind going wild of why it left his ears, his skin, his neck. “You come here in a cowboy uniform… you think I can stand limp? What am I? A lamp posts?”

“A very cheeky sexy lamp posts with a second weak spot.” Dean breathes, capturing Cas’ lips with both hands under his jaw. Cas knows Dean goes crazy over his jaw for some reason. He tilts his chin, Dean’s hot mouth aptly following its wet tip.

Their clothes are on the way. Their bodies should be smoldering in heat now.

“Dean.” Castiel groans again, rutting their hips, perspiration on his forehead.

With a surprised yelp, Dean pushes him off the wall a little harder. Mouth on his neck under the chin and Castiel is gasping. A hand slips on Castiel’s fly and Dean is taking out his hard dick. Dean’s rolls it on his large hands, tugging until the balls are out, then he jerks Castiel in abandon. He presses the tip of his thumb on the slit of the head, stimulating the sensitive area before running along the hard shaft again and again.

“Oh…”

“I want to suck you.” Dean breathes on Castiel’s ear, aroused and longing. “But you’ll an ass ball complain bout’ my knees again so I’m just gonna fuck you here. On the wall, Cas. But I don’t have the lube. It’s on my jacket I left it when I changed upper clothes.”

Castiel groans and Dean takes the opportunity to sink his pink lips down inside. Castiel clasps his hands around Dean’s shoulders. If he doesn’t get off on that, Castiel doesn’t know what will. The pressure of Dean’s palms covering his dick, pumping him dry, his chest pressing Castiel back the wall like he won’t allow any escape, the wet lips sucking on his mouth down to his already reddened neck, Castiel knows he’s done lost .He wants to tell Dean to fuck him raw without any lube when they both heard steps outside and a twang in a deep voice—

“Dean?”

Castiel opens his eyes wide. Dean wouldn’t stop marking his neck, firm hands still stroking avidly on his abused cock. Castiel tries to push Dean but the man only growls and squeezes his cock.

“Dean.” He whispers, craning his neck over the door. The steps and voice get closer. “Dean someone’s—ahh!”

Dean strokes his throbbing cock in a last attempt to make it explode. Castiel’s breathe hitches and a moan nearly escapes his lips if not for Dean’s mouth kissing him. Castiel’s body shudders. He is close. The voice gets closer by the entrance of the door.

“Hey, Dean? I saw you walk in here.”

“ _Look at me_.” Dean whispers and looks Castiel in the eye while he pumps the gut out of his cock. Castiel zeroes in on Dean, feels the pooling hit hikes at the arousal and need he wants before he is cumming hard and raw. Dean kisses the moan he makes, hand job jerking Castiel’s cock to its last spurt.

Hot and sweaty, Castiel drops his head on Dean’s shoulder, feeling Dean’s body rattling as he too breathes away the excitement out of his system.

“You ass…” he swallows hard, turning his head and biting Dean’s neck weakly. Dean chuckles as he tucks Castiel’s dick back inside his pants and zips his fly. He kisses Castiel in the cheek and look him in the eyes.

Now Castiel can’t look at him without his cock getting half hard.

“I’ll come out first, want you to clean your sexy face. I don’t want anyone to see you looking so hot. You’re only mine to see, Cas.” He presses a light kiss on Castiel’s lips.

“If he tries, I can always be violent.” Castiel narrows his eyes at the approaching shadow on their 3 o’clock. Dean’s eyes widen.

“Idiot, you’re still a marine, you wanna get suspended?” with a lasting touch on top of Cas’ pants, Dean moves to the sound of the voice.

“Benny!”

Castiel stares for a moment, then fixes his clothes and grabs the handkerchief he always keeps inside his pants. It only just dawns on him he hasn’t told Dean about his resignation.

When he comes out of the barn house, two pairs of eyes fall on him. Dean is smiling wide to the man he was talking to. The new guy is broad and tall with short dark hair and five o’ clock stubble. Castiel recognizes him as the man with Dean on the photo.

Except this man’s dark eyes are alive and sparkling that does the photo no justice.

“Figured you’d be in out of your head again once you’re on the range so I bought lunch.” Benny says, raising a paper bag, giving Dean an overly fond look, “And yep, got the pie.”

Dean groans and sidles toward the man’s bag.

Benny smiles to him, then at Castiel. “Nice to be meeting you, Castiel. You an’ Dean lookin’ cozy there.”

“It seems that way.” Castiel says, unmoved. His eyes linger on Dean’s bright grin beside Benny as he takes possession of his favorite dessert. It occurs to him that he hasn’t given Dean anything—especially that one ticket to Dean’s heart— _pie._

“What flavor is this?” Dean asks as he walks to Cas while Benny shrugs.

_“Apple pie.”_

Castiel closes his eyes.


	7. Turn the Tables

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealousy and Smuts and Calls!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank @dragonsflamefoolsgold for the amazing G.R.A.C.E meaning :D

The target range is his anger’s salvation. Castiel shoots the paper human mark on the range without mercy.

He thinks of pies and their incomprehensible effect on adorable boyfriends and shoots. He thinks of interrupted make-outs and those who interrupt them and doubled fatality on each eye he shoots. He thinks of photographs and how a picture says a thousand words and grips the gun with double hands and fires in succession.

Castiel quickly changes the load, takes one solid aim and even though he knows it’s pathetic, he couldn’t help putting it in—thinking of jealousy on the mark and pulling. He got it straight on the head, just like how he would put a bullet on his emotions toiling up his clarity of mind.

It’s only after he puts the ear protectors down that it also dawned on him.

He called Dean his boyfriend.

Benny is clapping and whistling behind him while Dean watches him awe. He stares sharply at the target, willing it to be enough. Castiel closes his eyes to calm his heart. He hears Benny chuckling in the background and wonders what he and Dean are laughing about. There’s a sense of calm around his head not shared by his needle-prickled heart. He’s glad he is rational enough, otherwise he would be dragging Dean away from Benny, who his brain is trying to understand— _not doing anything wrong._

_Except make Dean smile and excited._

Dean gets on his space before Castiel can make a turn. The man takes his shoulders with smile still lingering on his lips toward his _compadre_ before fully turning in all attention.

“Hey, everything okay?”

“Yes.” Castiel says through gritted teeth. He doesn’t look Dean in the eyes, not when he wasn’t the one who put up the bright stars there. Benny must’ve gestured something in the air because Dean shakes his head looking in his direction. Castiel pulls from Dean’s touch and arranged the gun and the load and the holster down to the shades and earphones. Dean looks awsy, giggling. 

“Shut up, Benny.”

“What are you two talking about?” he finally snaps.

Dean’s surprised look convinces him he must really look a sight now. Castiel sighs inwardly. “I’m sorry, Dean.”

There are many things he wants to apologize for one—letting Dean in and letting him see this side of him. Having feeling this way when he’s not planning to make everything long term between them. In fact, it is a good opportunity if Benny is around for Dean. If Benny wants Dean. A gust hits his stomach enough to curl his fingers tight to a fist.

What is he talking about? Of course, Benny wants Dean.

Dean suddenly cups his cheeks, putting light pressure on his jaws so their eyes meet. Castiel made to glare, but melts at Dean’s teasing smile.

“Hey… is it because of the make out he interrupted?” Castiel blinks several times, shakes his head and then lowers his eyes on the ground. Dean kisses him.

“You’re so cute when you’re jealous, Cas.” He breathes and takes another delicious nip on his wet lips. Castiel sighs on Dean’s mouth, not wanting to stop no matter how many eyes want to. He claws his fingers on Dean’s chest, kissing in earnest.

“Fuck, I’m so happy.” Dean whispers when they parted after a thorough made-up-make-out-session. Castiel opens his eyes, staring dreamily in Dean’s ocean eyes and sighs.

“You’re happy?” he whispers, eyes falling on Dean’s red lips. He pushes his luck and licks inside. Dean doesn’t stop him and they kiss again.

“You want me.” Dean says simply.

Castiel lounges for another long, passionate kiss and this time Benny did not interrupt them.

Fifteen minutes later, a red-faced Dean and satisfied Castiel sit with Benny on the porch table for lunch. Benny is smirking at them

“Thanks for taking care of my side, pal,” Dean is saying between chewing his roast beef, “Might stay for days I think, Cas and I will visit Rowena’s Botanical Garden tomorrow then go back for Thanksgiving. Promised Sam I will return him on Thursday.”

“S’all good, brother, Jack’s actually the one who’s been looking after both fields. He’s onto breeding snakes these days after he found a nest around the back. Fascinated by them, and that’s after his run-in with bears. Silly kid.”

“You kept the snake?” Dean gives his friend an odd look. Benny shrugs.

“He want em’.”

“But it’s a _snake.”_ Dean insists with a face.

“Where’s Jack?” Castiel looks up when Benny only waves away Dean’s concern.

“I see you’ve met my boy,” Benny smiles over to Castiel openly, “Still at school, should be home around three if he doesn’t get distracted in the local library. He usually stays in the auto shop and waits for me there. Otherwise he brings his bike up. It’s his own time. That child has a good head on his shoulder, he’s gonna be fine.”

“Means more for me.” Dean says, diving on another steak, his cheeks already bulging. Castiel smiles at his boyfriend and shakes his head. He nods at the food smelling the rich aromatic barbecue no wonder Dean’s so ecstatic. Taking his own, he bites on the meat. The tastes explode different flavor on his tongue, cheese mixing with the juicy sweet and spicy.

“This is really delicious.” He commends at the chef.

“Learned from the best.” Benny smiles back, nodding to Dean, “Nah, Dean’s roast beef is still top form by comparison. You ever made love food for your boyfriend, brother?”

“Don’t tell im’ that!” Dean tried to make sound between chewing and speaking. He pauses with one pointed look, then makes a might swallow of everything squeezing down his throat painfully, before adding, “It’s supposed to be a surprise!”

“Oh, you don’t say?”

“The only surprise I’m having now is how you can eat so much and still fit in that tight jeans.” Castiel wipes a napkin on the corner of Dean’s mouth. “Stop talking while you’re eating. You don’t want a repeat of the fitter-turner, do you? Detonated inside your bag while diving 20ft? How’s the cut on paycheck for that?”

Dean shakes his head with a grunt, while trying to shove another forkful of meat on his mouth. “Wasn’t my fault that shit couldn’t contain all the goods, but I’m still practicing ration food, Cas. The haybox didn’t bring this kind of appetite and I must pukes are sore and thinking about them makes me wanna eat more.”

“You’re incorrigible.” Castiel swipes his thumb on Dean’s bottom lip, earning a hungry stare from the man as they found themselves looking at each other. Dean’s lip is quite apple-red from all the rubbing. Castiel wants to kiss him.

“Look at you both like an old married couple.” Benny suddenly says dispassionately with fork twirling on his empty plate a grin on his face. “You guys gonna plan on rings and bells soon?”

Dean chokes completely on his plate. Castiel pats Dean’s back like a deer on headlights. Castiel turns to him shrewdly. Benny takes a look from one face to another and blinks.

“What? Not planning on anything long term?”

“Well, Cas is still returning in the sandbox comes end of month so...” Dean answers, taking Castiel’s frozen hands by his face and kissing it. It sent electrical charge on the lieutenant who finds himself sitting straighter. Castiel is still staring at Benny who’s still ogling at them looking interested.

“Sandbox? You mean Afghan?”

“Cas is assigned around Russia.”

“You’re from a military background?” Castiel’s eyes widen. Benny nods, squinting a little, his earnest eyes darkening a little but it’s a passing expression.

“Canadian brother who died ten years ago. Served for nine years I think before things got quite muddy and next thing, I know he’s dead.”

Castiel falls silent, Sam’s exact words on his arrival three days ago ringing on his ears.

_‘military stuff… that guy on the ranch Dean’s crushing on’_

And by training and experience on taking people’s every little quirks and expression in order to read their next moves, he’ll never forget how Benny’s face lit up when he found out Castiel’s returning on duty at the end of month.

It’s already sunset when he and Dean begin to their way back to the fences over Blitz. Castiel prods Dean to stay a little while as they watch the sunset with red tinge blotting the purple sky. Dean slides an arm on his waist and leans his cheeks on top of Castiel’s head. They are silent for a few moments, before Dean is kissing his neck in an attempt to get his attention from the sun.

Castiel has no problem kissing Dean back.

The inside of the Dean’s house speaks to Castiel more than he expected. First is the smell. Oak and leather, tons of giant stag crowns and horns on the wooden walls and then the smell of Dean. They are all enough aphrodisiacs.

The warm inside of the brick house surprised him. There are only two sides, one for the kitchen and bathroom, the other half the living room turned into a bedroom with a large fireplace almost half the house and in front of it spread on the floor is a king size mattress full of pillows and white sheets separated from the other room by the couches around it.

“That seems practical.” Castiel nods, impressed when Dean wraps arms around his torso and nudge his nose on Castiel’s lobe.

“That’s where we’re going to continue the make-out. We can even call it our beehive if you like.” Dean whispers huskily.

“Beehive?” Castiel shudders. “Our sex dungeon is after a nest of bees?”

“They’re always busy doing things there, right? Our beehive will live up to its name.”

“Okay, but I don’t think any Beehive can look this arousing. How many people have you brought here?” he turns over Dean suspiciously who stares back defensively.

“Hey! I didn’t bring anyone here except family! And I only just arranged those sheets just for you! You think that’d be there if I didn’t—” Dean blinks several times looking embarrass and the blush the crept on his cheek is enough to interest Castiel.

“Oh? If you didn’t want?”

“N-never mind—” he shifts on his foot like a kid caught red handed eating lollipop when he’s not supposed to. But Castiel knows Dean enough to understand.

The exasperated smile he gives Dean is more out of love. “You’re always calculating… you… Dean, I don’t know how to tell you this, but please stop using your tricky war tricks on me, please.”

“It’s effective so far.” Dean lifts his chin with a wide grin. "Even call it Operation Grace. As in you know, Greatest Romantic Angel Capture Expedition... it's all mouthful so... grace. it's a booklet where I kept tabs on your hobbies and likes..."

"That sounds like a very formidable weapon, Dean. Will you show it to me?"

"Only an amateur will make a mistake of leaving evidence, Cas. It's all here." Dean points to his temple lightly. "Also here." next is his heart. Castiel can see no trace of guilt or regret there either so he sighs.

“Since when have you been doing this?”

“Since you came back.”

“Oh, you mean the flowers, declarations and all the dates…?”

“I know my goal, Cas.” Dean steps closer and wraps an arm around Cas. “Been chasing after you for decades… that should be enough to gather information about what works and what doesn’t.”

“Hmm…” Castiel nudges the tip of their noses, their eyes lock. “And what did you find as my biggest weakness then?”

The bright smile his boyfriend gave him is enough to light the entire ranch in Castiel’s eyes when Dean lovingly whispers on his ears— “Me.”

“Damn.” Castiel agrees, leaning for a light kiss.

* * *

Dean helps him relax down with his stomach flat on the mattress. A groan escapes the ex-marine’s lips. Castiel smiles on the pillow by his chin and playfully raises his naked ass to Dean’ crotch. He receives a slap on the right cheek for that. Castiel shudders.

“Dean…” he exhales, dropping his chest down and arching so his spine flexes down even more. Dean takes hold of both his fleshy part of his ass and squeezes lightly. Both of them moans at the same time.

“Cas… your body’s gorgeous like this. Wish I could fuck you all day.”

“No one’s stopping you.” Castiel mumbles on the pillows. He squirms when he feels the pad of Dean’s right thumb circling his entrance. His dick is hard and in agony over the mattress with all Dean’s mind-fucking blowjobs and stimulation for over an hour now. Both of them are soaking wet when the ex-marine and resting comfortably on each other’s arms when Dean just have to tell him his fantasy of fucking Cas from behind.

An amicable fantasy, seeing as Dean’s been fulfilling his lusty dreams for days now. So, without a word, Castiel flips his body on all fours and shows Dean his ass. It’s only after a long thought that Castiel remembers—

“Dean, your knee—oh, shit!”

Dean slips two digits inside his tight hole and presses regular stretches to open Castiel. Castiel breaks into loud dirty moans, the pleasure of the touch sending his body to tremble. Dean shifts behind him, then he feels a pillow gently getting shoved under him before Dean is back to his wonderful ministrations.

The third fingers get Castiel stretching his arms and grasping the wall for purchase. His throat is dry from all the groans Dean is eliciting from him. Dean is silent behind him when Castiel’s legs are numbing. His cock is hopelessly trapped between his torso and pillow. He did everything he could to feel the friction, except Dean would hold his ass firm, and hits his prostrate to an overstimulation

“Dean, please…” Cas begs from beneath. He turns his head awkwardly, blue eyes watery at the unending rise of pleasure. He gets a full view of Dean’s shining face and wanton expression from the back, focusing on his hole with a look of concentration he did not expect. He whines Dean’s name again, this time Dean stares back, fingers curling inside Castiel.

Castiel bites his lips and sinks his chest down the soft sheets so his ass can protrude upward. He knows Dean is taking his time, knows Dean wants to memorize everything, but he can’t take it anymore. With breath catching in his throat, he raises his ass and spreads his legs, essentially widening his over stretched hole.

“ _Fuck.”_

Castiel sighs in relief because then, whenever that very word is said, he knows Dean is a second away from doing it. Dean is already well lubed and his ass has been taking Dean for hours. It’s the position that is different.

He worries a second for Dean’s legs, but the thought is shoved away when without preamble, Dean shoves all the way inside without giving Castiel any warning. Castiel’s cries fills the air for a few seconds, pain matching with pleasure till it all dissolves into one, leaving only the latter. Castiel makes breathy sounds through Dean fucking him. He can feel Dean losing it the way he thrusts and jolts Castiel to the wall. Castiel finds himself pushing back to each of Dean’s thrusts, eyes tight close, erection rubbing on the soft pillow, leaking and abandoned.

The night is cool outside, but the raging fire inside Dean’s house is not only from the fireside. Dean fucks Castiel hard and raw. He leaves itchy stings on the mound of Castiel’s ass as he hauls his body a little up and fucks him some more. Castiel’s moans are pure lust and pleasure. The room is filled with the smell of their musk and cum and now filling with sounds of skin on skin, cock on ass pounding in abandon. 

Dean is looming over him, kissing his back, touching his shoulders, caressing his arms. A moment later, Dean is also grasping his cock from underneath and thrusts some more while jacking Castiel’s cock. Both breathing raggedly, Dean turning more into a predator on skin, Castiel claws the blankets and says Dean’s name again and again. Castiel’s cock throbs when let go, Dean holding on both his hips as he raises it a little higher and then shoves inside again and pounds Cas’ ass senseless.

“ _Oh, Cas…_ ,” he mutters, pulling up and fucking Castiel again.

Castiel lets him finish with mouth open and wet. He waits for Dean to fill his insides with cum, exploding inside him to the last drop. Then Dean flips him back to his back and kisses his yearning mouth.

Dean slides down his thighs in position and takes Castiel’s dick in his mouth. The blowjob as usual is mind racing and a little overstimulating but the pleasure ran though his veins like drugs. Castiel stifles a cry when Dean unceremoniously enters two fingers inside his slicked hole and fucks him with his fingers. Castiel comes erratically after Dean rubs the pleasure bulb deep and nonstop. Halfway his release, Dean’s swallows his cock and drinks everything his cock spits out with loving look in his face.

It’s when Dean is driving him crazy with his rough shoves and jolts for the enth time that Castiel realizes how much he wants to stay. He wants to be with Dean. But just when he’s fully decided he can stay with Dean and love Dean without anything holding him back, there it is, the message he has been both dreading and relieved to see.

_We found her._

Castiel bites his lower lip. The sun has set and he has just come out of the bathroom to join Dean back on the mattress when he noticed the light on his cellular and saw the message. He walks over to Dean and watches him peacefully sleep.

How could he break their hearts apart? How could he stomach watching Dean slip away from him? Let him free?

 _Duty. Priority._ Isn’t that all Dean?

Castiel gets on his clothes while Dean closes the ranch the next morning. Dean is humming that morning after another morning wood and fucking Cas, but no one is complaining about the hums.

Castiel looks up the sky and sees a jet plane. He wishes he could be one so he could fly away and leave everything behind. That way he doesn’t have to tell Dean anything.

Because he knows once the impala brought them back to the paved highway of town, that it will be his last time to be with Dean.


	8. Lose Battles but End Wars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Talk and Secrets in all smut

“You okay?”

“Are we not getting back home yet? It’s Thanksgiving tonight.”

“Aw, Cas, you miss Sam more now?” Dean puts a hand on Castiel’s thigh and squeezes hard. Castiel grimaces and sighs with a hand on his temple.

“You’re not feeling good?” Dean asks from his corner.

“I said I’m fine.” Castiel growls. Dean removes his hand quickly with a hurt look. He seems to be hanging for Cas’ next words because he let silence in. Castiel doesn’t feel inclined to reconcile the damage so he crosses his arms and leans his head to the window with eyes shut.

Silence fell. He wishes they go back to Sam’s place where he can get his bag and think clearly. He can’t do it here, with the sound of the impala, with the smell of Dean’s cabin, with Dean’s presence overwhelming him. He’s tired, unable to get a sleep last night. He just wants to go home.

_Where is home?_

That guts his stomach.

The impala suddenly stops. Castiel’s eyes shoots open and he turns to Dean with hands clasping Dean’s arms.

“Drive.” He commands with heavy eyes serious. Dean frowns. Castiel knows there’s no way this could go easier without the promised war devastating both sides.

“Alright, tell me what’s going on?” Dean demands. Castiel reclines on his seat.

“Nothing.”

“Nothing? You’ve been in a very bad mood since waking up. I thought it was the coffee, but you barely said two words to me since this morning!”

“What’s wrong with saying ‘good morning’ now?”

“You didn’t say my name.” Dean says, exhaling. Castiel swallows. He loves saying Dean’s name. Now saying it would likely be his wrenching his soul out from his mouth.

“It doesn’t matter.” he inhales feeling Dean's body stiffening.

“So, I don’t matter now?”

“Don’t put words in my mouth!”

“You’re the one who said it!”

“Because you’re forcing me to talk! I don’t want to talk! Leave me alone!” He tightens his arms around him deterrently. He doesn’t want this. Doesn’t need this. He’s hurting enough as it is. He knows Dean is too. He wished things were easier when they just look at each other and know without speaking.

“I can’t.” Dean’s voice breaks. Castiel shuts his eyes, willing himself not to look at him. He can’t bear to look at Dean now.

“Why?”

“Because I’m worried!” Dean says in a strained voice, eyes sparkling, “About you! About us!”

“You don’t have to because there’s no ‘us’ anymore. And I don’t want to go to that stupid garden anyway.”

Silence. Dean’s deep voice rattles Castiel to the core as it breaks before his feet.

“That’s your…that’s your answer?”

Castiel looks away biting his lips. He knows Dean is transfixed on him. He doesn’t answer. The car gets revved and sharply makes a turn back. Dean is driving like the devil’s after them. Castiel doesn’t care if they crash. The impala has secured airbag even though it’s a classic type. It’d be an inconvenient for Dean if he doesn’t, especially if he finds himself in the middle of action.

Silence remains. Castiel has the window close but the cold doesn’t come from the wind. It’s from within his core. The impala sharply stops on the other side of the terrain. Dean jumps out of the car without saying anything and stomps to the house with keys jangling on his hands. He is attempting to slot the key in but his hands are trembling.

Castiel pulls Dean back and pins him to the door, takes one look on his tear streaked face and before crushing their lips together. It's all still on the field, it has to be. They haven't lost yet! Dean is here, he's kissing Dean. Castiel holds on Dean's collar tight, pressing on him with literal life depending on it. He waits for Dean to fight, but Dean only groans and grapples the Lieutenant’s shoulder and kisses him back, full and passionate. Full of love.

“ _Beehive_.” Castiel growls, running his mouth on Dean’s neck. Dean responds to the name and obeyed. He tries again, this time, Castiel’s hand helping him. When the door opens, he pushes Dean inside, kicks the door close and is pushing Dean on the mattress.

“Hey, slow down, it’s okay.” Dean is smiling when he looks at him, all blushing and bright eyed, “I don’t know what’s with the mood swing, but I’d gladly take this one over anything else today.”

Castiel slams his mouth on Dean’s and peppers his face with kisses. He doesn’t deserve Dean. He doesn’t deserve someone who can smile so bright despite everything he’s done that morning despite everything.

Dean will always love him.

He pushes Dean first on the mattress after all clothes have been discarded. They have been impossible to separate once the kissing resumed, but when it comes to fucking, he shoves Dean down and straddles him with a finger stretching his own ass. He’s going to let Dean fuck him one last time. Dean knows that. He lets him as Castiel sinks down Dean’s cock with a loud groan. It’s hurried, it’s painful, but Castiel needed it.

A hand gripped on his chest in the middle of jostling his red painted ass on Dean’s pelvis. Castiel stops thrusting. He looks at the owner of the hand. Dean is looking at him with wet eyes.

“ _Please let me have this… give me your heart, Cas.”_

Castiel shakes his head because that spot is already hollow.

He fucks Dean and Dean cries on his shoulder. They did not talk about the next morning. Dean is the one who pulls Castiel on the couch and gave him a blowjob till Castiel is writhing and thrusting, Dean embracing him, whispering ‘I love you’ and ‘please love me, Cas’ on his ears.

* * *

They lay back on the bed in silence after the intense and very thorough love making. Dean stroking Castiel’s hair. Dean holds him close in the bundles of the sheets covering their body. Castiel takes refuse in Dean's heat, not wanting to open his eyes if it means losing this warmth.

“Can I at least know why you’re rejecting me?”

Castiel opens his eyes. The room is dimmed even though it must have been top of the afternoon. He and Dean are wrapped like tentacles and jellyfish even when someone tries, they won’t know where one end on ends. Castiel buries his head on Dean’s chest and tightens his grip on his back.

“I have a child to look after.”

Dean nearly leaps up from his arms. Castiel is holding on to him, but Dean’s is far stronger. He is able to lift them up in a semi-sitting position.

“You have a secret child?” Dean exhales while they both arrange themselves to sit properly. Castiel aches to embrace Dean but he knows he’s got to put his brain on his head now that they are breaking up. It costs him a silent tear rolling down his right cheek.

It’s Dean who shuffles closer to him with ready palms wiping the lone tear away.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay.” Dean peppers his cheeks with kisses, “Don’t cry, Cas. It’s my fault, I’m sorry. Don’t cry, babe, please. I love you.”

“Why are you apologizing?” Castiel asks with eyes swimming in tears. He did manage to squint. Dean gives him an overly fond look and continued wiping his cheeks even though no tears come.

“It’s always my fault, you just believe my words.”

“No.” Castiel stubbornly shakes his head. “I’m the one stopping this… I’m the one at fault, you have nothing to apologize, Dean. You have been nothing but loving and caring and…” he swallows hard. Dean leans on his temple.

“Shh…”

“I’m sorry, Dean.”

“S’light. It’s war.” Dean looks endearingly at Castiel. The love he can see there is unfathomable and Castiel finds himself wrapping his arms around Dean’s neck and just embracing him.

“I don’t want to leave you, Dean.”

“Then don’t. What’s pulling you? Your secret child? Man, I concluded you’ve been keeping something personal. Thought you were even spying and stuff, to think you have a child…”

Castiel sniffs, pulling away from Dean again but the space remains where their legs are touching. “I don’t. Claire is not my biological child. She is my twin’s daughter.”

“Fuck! You have a twin!?” Dean looks so flabbergasted Castiel actually chuckles, “W-why didn’t I know this?” Castiel frowns and carefully chose his words.

“Because I didn’t know either.”

“Wha—”

“My father is a famous novelist but he leaves a kind of bohemian life. He’s carefree and really doesn’t give fuck about me and my siblings. But he sends us enough financial assistance. He is a wealthy man. Some of them work underground, Dean, I can’t even tell you the number of times they nearly… well, Gabriel—”

“The dick who can’t even visit you on Christmas you told us about—”

“I told you he has his business ventures. Dean, he owns a Casino. He’s the one who advised me it’s high time to leave Michael’s house. I transferred here in Kansas which eventually lead me in meeting you and Sam. He supported me all the way— until I made the decision to enter the Marines recruit with you.”

“Oh, I remember.” Dean presses their bodies closer, his hands snaking on Castiel’s hips. Castiel gasps when his hands caressed his thighs. He scowls at Dean.

“Stop that or I won’t be able to finish.”

“Maybe you shouldn’t. I don’t care about your past. I just want you.”

“But my past is haunting me, Dean. I have to face it now after running away for so long. If you think I am immaculate, listen to me and see if you can still hold me in the same pedestal you have me now.”

Dean sits up with a grave expression. He touches Castiel’s lips with his finger to silence him and then shakes his head warningly.

“Don’t ever resent yourself, that way, Cas. I wouldn’t let anyone talk to you like that, I’d floor em’… but you’re not allowed to talk to yourself like that either.” He cups Castiel’s face because he’s crying again.

“But I am… I am really no good, Dean…I…” he swallows hard, trying to steady his voice. “I didn’t know about a twin! When I found out two years ago, I didn’t want to believe Gabriel.”

“Two years ago?”

“He’s dead by then with his face on the tabloids. Jimmy Novak.”

“He kept your surname?”

“I don’t know the exact circumstances, but it seems Chuck—my father— thought he was dead too. But he was on tabloids, it’s Gabriel who saw his face. Thought for a second I was dead. Then realized it was a different person. He contacted our dad who confirmed I had a dead twin. No one of my older brothers knew… Gabriel tried to know everything he could. Kept me updated until he found Claire. Jimmy had a month-old child. She was just a baby, Dean and I couldn’t— she had no mother too, she was an orphan. Gabriel wanted me to take care of her. She had no other relatives and she’s left with a foster family. I couldn’t commit to it two years ago. I… I was not proud of myself, Dean, but I didn’t know how. And Gabriel couldn’t because of his business, he can’t even take care of himself without three women on his arms. He asked me to retire, I didn’t. I’m not proud of it, but I thought Gabriel was taking care of things… I found out three months ago she was left in an orphanage for two years now… I… I couldn’t bear it anymore. I didn’t feel proud, I wasn’t part of the few and proud… I submitted a resignation with full explanation about the orphaned girl this year. It’s one of those contracts terminating humanitarian reasons. After the confirmation, they submitted it above. I’m only now waiting for approval from the commander. I… I lost the battle, Dean.”

“Yeah, but you ended the war with yourself, Cas. You did what’s right this time and no one should blame you. You will be a great father to Claire and you can still keep a veteran’s title with Honorable discharge after twenty-five years of service and gold records. What I don’t understand is… what this game has to do with us?”

Dean looks him straight in the eyes.

“You’re not afraid of what Claire will say about the two of us, are you—a”

“What—no!”

Castiel shakes his head vehemently and pulls Dean closer. “

“I realized I wanted this you know. It’s like I’m always fighting where my back is against the wall and I have to fight like hell to get out alive.”

Dean laughs. “Yeah, did that too. But I know exactly when I lost Cas. You were just a very clever enemy.” Dean confession. “You were a strong enemy to begin with. Remember when I confessed to you firat time? You didn't even bat an eyelid when you said no to me. You resisted the temptation to respond to me, you had your perspective. And you know how sometimes we just win by silence? That's the most thing I was afraid about. You can accomplish most by doing nothing.That’s how I lost first time. I learned. Made you want me. You got the last laugh, Cas. Because no one is ever supposed to understand a person’s heart, y’know. Especially not someone you’re crazy about.”

“Did you also know I’m also crazy in love with you?”

Dean chuckles. Castiel sighs.

“Let me win this war, Dean.”

“You really gonna use that Diplomatic-War Strategy on me, Cas? I’ve been parring war after war tactics at you, it’s just there’s really no chance of me winning.”

“What makes you think that?” Castiel tilts his head. Dean beams at him.

“I already lost a long time ago, Cas. I gave you my heart before we even began. And what do they say about that? Those who love first has already lost the battle, so there you have it. So, it’s not up to me who wins or lose at this point. I lost the moment I saw you walking behind Sam with those adorable eyes looking lost like a puppy. I loved you then, I love you until now. Though, if you ask me, I think it’s stupid that you’re leaving me for it.”

“It’s my burden.”

“Would you be happy if I kept you at arm’s length now and tell you I’m leaving you cause my fucking leg is a pain in the ass and is my burden. Would you let me go, Cas?”

“No!” Castiel sits up with a sharp look, “Dean—you’re not a burden, you—”

“Yes, I am.” Dean retorts with sudden vigor, “If you haven’t seen it then let me open your eyes to its reality— I can’t walk proper, I can’t swim anymore and save anyone not on a seven feet pool! I can’t even qualify as a firefighter even if I tried so labor on the Veteran’s Home and my farm are the only things I got. I don’t have anything else going on for me—”

“Stop it, Dean—”

“No, listen!” Dean sounds agitated now, his whole face reddening as he recites all his shortcomings, “I can’t last in the cold, I have to preheat the water to keep my damn leg from rheumatism! I get cranky in Winter so all my bullshit this month and until next month is all because of my leg! I can’t drive during snow and that’s fucking-not-fantastic and helluva inconvenience to ask anyone to drive me around—”

“Shut up, Dean!”

“I can’t even tie my own shoe laces because bending too much is painful, probably can’t even fuck anyone the same anymore—”

“I said shut up!”

Dean kisses Castiel. Kisses him more with a smile on his lips. When they part, it’s only one question he asked. “Do you hate it? Me belittling myself?”

Castiel nods with ache in his chest he can’t decipher. “Dean, you’re the most important person to me… please don’t… don’t look at yourself like that. You’re a wonderful person and you deserve so much more—”

“You really think that? Then why can’t we be together if we’re both these… imperfect people? Because Cas I think, we’re perfect for each other no matter how you look at it. I don’t care if you have a burden, I’ll carry it for you. And if you think I have too much load, then I’ll let you carry it for me. The two of us holding on together. Isn’t that the whole purpose of our training in the marines? To learn to work as a team, all selfless things be damned? Well, that’s exactly what we’re doing now. I’m ready to sacrifice for you if you’re willing to sacrifice for me. I am not asking

“You’re really good at using that.”

“What?”

“You and your tactics, Dean.”

“Well, psychological warfare is my specialty.”

“I love you for it.” He says it in earnest.

Dean exhales a shuddering breathe. Castiel strokes his hair.

“I don’t know what to do with you anymore, Castiel Novak. You’re driving me crazy.”

“Kiss me?”

“I’d make love to you till Christmas.”

“Words.” Castiel challenges, sinking on the blankets, Dean placing both his hands beside his head as he kissed him senseless. He wants Dean. He wants Dean more now for understanding. He wants to be with Dean, his heart signing nothing but his name.

It seems that Dean has finally turned the tables on him with the flags on his heart raising up, Dean’s name written with doodles of heart.


	9. Thanksgiving Exit Strategy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanksgiving Dinner is always a battle!

When Castiel wakes up around seven in the evening, he finds himself wrapped up in a spoon with Dean behind him.

“Dean…” he whispers, shifting and turning around the ex-marine. “Dean…” he touches Dean’s jaw and meekly traces the perfect contorts of his chin up to his handsome face. With eagerness he kisses Dean awake.

Dean traps him around his arms. The temperature has gotten overly cold wat sundown. They have the fire lit, but Dean's arms are warmer. Castiel smiles when Dean buries his scruffs on his nose. Dean presses their bodies closer if possible, almost aiming for another heat up. 

“Wanna fuck?” he whispers huskily. Castiel kisses his chin. 

“Is that all you can think about now?”

Dean nods sleepily. “You're not? So hat’s up?" he rubs his palms around Castiel's back, feeling him down to the small of his back, then takes his soft ass and stays. Castiel sighs. 

“It’s Thanksgiving.”

“Mmm…”

“Let’s prepare. I don’t want to be late. It’s the reason I went here in Kansas in the first place.” He lets a minute slip by, then e sits up and meant to turn when Dean pulls his torso back and drags him back the mattress, spooning him from behind again. Castiel giggles.

“Sam will kill us.”

“I tell him we’re fucking over Thanksgiving dinner and he’ll kill himself.” Dean kisses Castiel’s nape, mouth hot and full. He thrusts forward to Castiel’s naked ass, the wood of his crotch in full size. Castiel turns his head.

“Dean… we have to go.”

“Gimme something I can be thankful first,” Dean mumbles sleepily.

Castiel contemplates.

“Well… do you want me inside you?”

* * *

“Okay.” Castiel licks his lips, “Sam’s gonna eat us. Missing Thanksgiving dinner on top of things? Hey, stop groaning.

“My ass hurts. Didn’t know you were that big.”

“Now you know how I feel.” Castiel frowns a little. “Didn’t you like it?”

“Of course, I like it, I love it.” Dean blinks at him, his fierce expression disappearing, “But I still want you under me more.”

“Well, we can always switch during winter or when your knee’s bad?”

“Nah, let’s just take what we want. If you want to fuck me again, go for it. I’ll never stop loving to fuck you.”

“Is that what you’re thankful for now?”

“Oh, I’m all knees.” Dean rolls his eyes as Castiel looks ahead with a smirk. The impala is parked across the street where four other vehicles have already taken space in front of the large house. There are people by the patio and porch. Castiel and Dean both peer from the impala looking at the house like it’s their final funeral ground. Dean snorts and turns to his boyfriend. They have made it this far, why are they stopping?

“C’mon, it’s only eight o’clock anyway, what did they do? Runaway with the turkey?”

Castiel laughs heartily and they both giggle like teenagers inside the car for a moment. Except both have received Sam’s message of disdain. Mutually, they decide to slip out of the car, Dean smirks and pulls Castiel’s hand to his as they cross the street. The Lieutenant heaves a sighs and whispers to himself.

_“To battle then.”_

* * *

Sam gives them a wry look the moment thwy breeched the overflowing house. 

“So…”

Dean smiles all forcefully, Castiel beside him. “What did we miss?”

Before Sam can answer a loud shriek rings in the hallway. It's shrill with excitement, that a high woman’s voice.

Castiel whips his head around to see a tall woman with sharp jaw, eyes and probably even nails tackle Dean from behind and hold him on places that has the lieutenant grimacing. That he can forgive—marines are used to tackling and wrestling during their off time and training, Castiel can count the number of times his ass has been squeezed—six times aboard—all of Dean’s doing and accounted for. But when he sees Dean freezing at the voice that seems familiar to him, Castiel’s patience shatters.

He makes to maneuver Dean out of her octopus grasps, only to find Sam laughing heartily and pulling him back. This does not amuse Castiel.

“Who is she? Is Dean under attack? Is it alright to dent your floor with her skull?”

“Hey, whoa!” Sam snaps in attention. Raising both arms, he’s realized Castiel is on an offense mode, “N-no, Cas! She’s Abaddon, she’s had this crush with Dean for a very long time.”

“Am I supposed to just stand and watch? That’s my boyfriend she’s offending.”

Sam spills his drink all over his front with brown eyes wide and full of disbelief. Castiel gives Abaddon a narrowed look. Dean is insistent on pushing her arms from draping around his neck. Sam just stares.

“B-boyfriend? I thought you said you were gonna break it up with Dean?”

“It doesn’t seem that way now, is it?”

“Well, Dean can handle himself, Cas. These are all from Jess’ side of the family. Some of Jess’ cousin have always… well, Dean’s kinda the looker if that doesn’t gross me out saying so. Jess’ family has accepted us brothers like their own. There are lots of things me and Dean are thankful for.”

Castiel knows what to be thankful for, but he can hardly utter that in mix company. He watches Dean slip away from this Abaddon and disappear somewhere. He wonders if Dean has forgotten about him. He could have seeing as this overly friendly lady has shaken his head to be reduced to smithereens. But getting separated will give them no chance in this arena.

Sam sighs and pats Castiel on the shoulder.

“Well, I’ll hunt Dean for now, make yourself comfortable, Cas and uh, maybe try and mingle? Don’t worry, this people don’t bite. They’re family as you would be, I suspect?”

Castiel softens at that. He watches as Sam slips into the crowd. Pondering if he should run up to his room, but then deciding against it. He can’t leave Dean to fend for himself. Thinking so, he takes one glass of wine from the table on the corner and begins his crusade to hunt for Dean as well.

Hopefully, Dean remembers he’s got a team member left in the fray. A drunken guy stumbles in front of him out of nowhere. Turning, the guy eyes him.

“Hello, I’m Mick. Where have you been all my life?” Mick wiggles eyebrows at him with interest. Castiel scowls.

“You’re not qualified for that information.” He pushes the guy out of the way and navigates the entire house until he finds Dean, expectedly, not alone. Benny is standing with him. Castiel hovers for a moment. Until he sees Jack between them.

“Oh.”

“Castiel!” Jack says excitedly, blue eyes brightening as he runs around and embraces Castiel. Benny and Dean both turn in his direction with soft eyes while Castiel navigates Jack back at them. Dean tugs on his collar when the boy hasn’t let go after a minute.

“You left me.” He tells Dean accusingly.

“Aw—sorry. But if anything, I give you full permission to karate chop anyone who will lay their hand on you.” Dean steps beside him and slips a hand on his back. “You okay?”

He nods then turns to the other family. 

“Hello,” Castiel smiles at Benny who returned it, “You having a hard time? Wait to see this boy’s mother’s side of the family. We’re heading to New Orleans for Christmas. I was actually inviting Dean, wonder if you’d come to, Cas? You’ll be back before the holidays, right? Dean tells me you’ve already submitted retirement form?”

“I haven’t received any notice of approval. I cannot guarantee my involvement in this trip.” Castiel looks at Dean, then at Benny quietly. The two of them together in Christmas is the last thing he needs to remember while stuck in the garrison. He will be spending his days seriously aching to know what they are doing even if Jack will be there. An uncertain clench forms in his stomach again and he slides an arm around Dean to settle his doubt.

“Where’s Gadreel?” Dean suddenly asks to Benny with a look at Castiel from the corner of his eyes. “You know? Your husband?”

Castiel's jaw drops. Did he hear that right? He looks from Dean to Benny and then to Jack who beaming beside his father. Confusion must've shown in his face because Dean is clicking his tongue. 

"Benny's got a boyfriend, Cas. A face like that?" But Castiel only stares at him blankly.

"Hey, it's that woman who reminds me of a snake." Jack tells his father. 

Castiel sees the same woman who Dean has been running from walking side by side with Mick at seemingly heading in their direction. He quickly seizes Dean by the arm.

"Dean- Sam’s beehive.”

Dean rounds on him with a frown. “I don’t want Sam’s beehive!”

“But—”

“What beehive? Can I join?” Jack asks but receives a chopping hand action from his father.

“Leave them alone, Jack.”

“Gadreel?” Castiel turns to all the faces looking at him, especially at Jack.

“You met him Cas, he’s the chef who cooked for the veteran’s meal.”

Castiel squints. Dean watching him.

“He’s also very good with baking pie and other meat stuff.” He says.

“He teaches dad how to cook a lot so I know he’s good.” Jack beams up. Castiel puts the pieces together and finds himself blushing over to Dean who approaches him after bidding the father and son a happy Thanksgiving.

“Happy?” Dean whispers on his ears.

“For the record, you and him looked so tight.”

“Like I would know how tight he is. You though…”

Castiel shoves him to the door with rolling eyes. He has to find Sam to apologize for being late again because apparently, Dean already did. Sam tells him it’s okay, that he did save a turkey for Dean and that next time the return, he wants Cas and Dean to sit with him and fill him in with everything. The lieutenant gives his word, not that Castiel is about to divulge he and Dean’s secret code word.

Castiel comes out of the house with Dean waiting by his car’s hood, arms and legs crossed about him. He has his chin down his chest, but when he notices Castiel approaching, Dean looks up and smiles as bright as the sunshine. It’s Thanksgiving and all Castiel can think about is being with Dean. He has made arrangement with Gabriel to take care of Claire, and now that Dean is going to be with him, he feels more secured that he can do it. They can build a family.

Castiel can’t help the small smile spreading on his lips. He feels something flutter inside his stomach. People say they are butterflies. Castiel can swear they’re dragons.

The way Dean is looking at him, you’d think the ex-marine is looking at the prize of the war. Castiel carefully looks blank as he falls in the step beside the ex-marine, his cheeks burning when Dean unceremoniously clasps his lower back and his nape with his other hand and kisses him deeply.

Stars bursts in Castiel's eyes when as quick as the kiss came, it also was quick to disappear. Dean lets him go and takes a step back and though he looks pretty bashful, Dean Winchester doesn't look guilty.

"That was unfair. You still need to bring me to Rowena’s Botanical Garden tomorrow.”

“Not satisfied with our Beehive, huh? Sure, you don’t want that for the next day so we can stay huddled in the beehive all day?” They slowly walk to the impala under the shining stars of Thanksgiving.

I lost, Dean. I’ll lose to you any day.”

Dean turns to him as he opens the driver’s seat with the roof of the impala between them. The ex-marine gives him a calculating look, before he smiles warmly.

“I lost first, Cas.”

“Not true.”

“I did. It was love at first sight.” They slide inside the car, Dean revving the engine. Cas shakes his head beside him with a loving look over Dean.

“No, I lost when Sam pointed you to me when you came pick him up that day.”

“Oh? So, is this now a battle of…?”

“There’s no battle, Dean. Just annihilation of the Queen Bees if you don’t fuck him now.”

“I thought I was the queen bee!” Dean throws him a look, hands on the wheels. “But I don’t care if you assassinate me, really, Cas.”

“Don’t tempt me. But you will wait for me, right Dean?” he reaches for Dean’s hand and is glad for Dean’s assuring squeeze back. “You won’t bring anyone to our Beehive, right? While I’m gone? Not that Abaddon?” Dean snorts and shakes his head.

“Lieutenant Commander Castiel Novak, you and your jealous ass I love so much.”

“Only my ass?”

“No.” he decides, kissing Castiel, “I love all of you, Cas. All of it. And yes, I’ll wait. I waited thirty years to fuck you, you think a month will make a difference?”

Castiel snuggles closer to his man and kisses Dean’s throat. The impala rumbles out of the parking space onto the road with the two holding each other.

“Come back to me, Cas.” Dean sighs on top of his head. Castiel nods.

“Yes, Dean. I will always find my way back to you. Thank you for not giving up on me _.”_

Dean kisses his head. “No. Thank you. Happy Thanksgiving, Cas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed the ride XD


End file.
